Dangerous PT
by Aleh Cemy
Summary: Eu sou a resposta para muitas perguntas. Sou a chave essencial das respostas para comportamento, sentimentos, perguntas que assolam a mente de Myka sobre o sacrifício de Helena. OBS.: Ignorar PT no título, apenas indica a língua.
1. Considerações

_**Algumas considerações por Aleh Cemy**_

Certamente, essa não é uma história "comum". Na realidade, acho que talvez eu tenha me empolgado com a ideia. Bem, sei que tive diversão em escrever essa fanfic, não por causa da escrita em si, mas si por causa dos personagens, dos detalhes, de toda a aura sobrenatural envolvida aqui. Caso você queira ir direto para a próxima página, sinta-se a vontade.

Comecei a planejar essa história em Fev/2012, então sim, para eu estar publicando só agora, é porque realmente eu queria fazer essa história ser o mais perfeita o possível. E também, eu demorei tempos para escrever porque eu tinha meta de cinco mil palavras por capítulo, sem mencionar que eu tive que traduzir tudo pro inglês para que ambas as versões ficassem sincronizadas na publicação.

E o meu plano sempre foi de publicar isso antes da 4ª temporada, para "preservar" o desconhecimento do que seria a 4ª temporada, o que acho que deve colaborar mais com a história que apresento aqui. Ou seja, tive que realmente batalhar para conseguir terminar tudo e etc.

Apenas alguns avisos iniciais:

Eu não uso todos os personagens do Depósito 13, já que essa história se situa entre o _season finale _da 3ª temporada (que me fez ficar inconformada, e talvez isso tenha apenas dado um pequeno empurrão para minha criatividade funcionar), e o _series premiere_ da 4ª temporada (que não faço a menor ideia do que será, apenas que o episódio se chama New Hope – new hope DO QUÊ? alguém me faz favor de explicar? – Enfim. Sem comentários.).

Então, nem todos os personagens estão vivos. Não há tanta preocupação com spoilers ou boa memória, visto que tentei manter uma história sem precisar de muitos detalhes do que houve durante os episódios exibidos.

Essa história talvez seja um caso especial de AU, pois vou fingir que toda aquela tragédia do depósito ter sido destruído foi resolvida, porém Helena não pode voltar. Então, considere essa história como algo pós season 3 e pré season 4. Assim como você tem total liberdade para pensar que essa tragédia toda foi resolvida da forma como você deseja.

Ah claro, não tenho nenhum, repito, NENHUM plano de fazer uma versão estendida, ou até mesmo uma sequencia. Nenhum plano no futuro. Essa história foi feita buscando a máxima perfeição o possível, por isso, estou postando essa história somente depois de ela estar pronta.

Hm... Escrevi essa história tentando me conformar com o _Season finale_, bem, chega de falar e vou deixar vocês lerem, né?

Boa leitura!

P.S.: Um amigo (e muito obrigada, meu rei ó por todo o apoio dado) meu sugeriu eu fazer um vídeo falando sobre a fic (e eventualmente respondendo algumas duvidas que você tenham relacionado a fic). O que acham?

P.S. 2 : Rated T porque o tema não me pareceu muito adequado para estar em K+, porque acho que a história deve assustar um pouco ou não. E também, coloquei Myka como character, porque de certa forma a história gira em torno dela, embora nos três primeiros capítulos tenha o ponto de vista diferente.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Créditos:** **Warehouse 13 e seus personagens são propriedades de Syfy Network**; "Dangerous" é uma fanfiction sem fins lucrativos. Apenas um dos personagens apresentado aqui é de minha total autoria.

* * *

_Mais um dia sem a minha criadora._

_Mais um dia vivendo dessa forma. Vivo mudando de estilos de vida com frequência. Mas agora estou preso. Preso por falta de escolha. Mas também preso porque estou cansado de viver dessa forma. Mas continuo vivendo dessa forma, simplesmente porque sou assim por natureza. Não consigo ignorar a minha natureza, a minha personalidade. Se é que tenho alguma personalidade. Não sei se posso dizer se eu sou algo vivo. Acredito que isso depende do seu conceito; se envolve um coração batendo, sangue correndo nas veias, pulmões enchendo de ar para se esvaziar em seguida, pode acreditar que não sou isso. Sou uma criação que foi criada dessa forma._

_Eu não tenho culpa se fui criado dessa forma. E sequer tenho culpa se a minha criação passou despercebida aos olhos da minha criadora. Minha criadora apenas percebeu a minha presença alguns dias antes de se sacrificar. Então tudo que me resta fazer é tentar sobreviver. As pessoas mal sabem da minha existência. Alguns raros percebem a minha presença na vida deles, mas quando percebem já é tarde demais para alguém acreditarem neles. Tarde demais para recuperarem a vida que tinham antes. Tarde demais para qualquer decisão, escolha._

_Não sou como vocês, meros mortais. Eu não vivo como você; não me alimento com comida, não pratico consumismo, não pratico qualquer ato que vocês necessitam para a sua vivencia ou até mesmo sobrevivência. Sou um imortal. Um imortal que pode morrer de raras maneiras. Raras maneiras que somente minha criadora e eu sabíamos. E não é qualquer mortal que pode me desafiar à morte._

_Sequer tenho dinheiro. Também não sou capaz de sentir sentimentos, se um dia eu fui capaz, já não me lembro. Posso saber o que é amor, felicidade, prazer, mas nunca senti isso propriamente. Não possuo qualquer coisa que não seja o meu corpo. Ou melhor, o corpo que estou habitando. Eu não sou humano. Sequer consigo me classificar em qualquer espécie. Apenas sei que eu não sou algo que dá para explicar._

_Posso dizer que sou a causa de muitas mortes por ai. Mas nenhuma delas é causada diretamente pela minha pessoa. Todas as mortes são meros efeitos colaterais da minha sobrevivência. Efeitos colaterais que não afetam a humanidade. E se afetam, rapidamente é corrigido pelos milhões de nascimentos que esse mundo presencia diariamente._

_Posso dizer que sou um fantasma, mas sou mais que isso. Como eu disse, não é possível descrever o que sou. Mas posso dizer uma coisa que sou: artefato. Acredito que essa palavra dispensa qualquer explicação. _

_Não sou algo que possa dar explicações. Sou algo que pode mudar e muito sua vida. Mas dar explicações? Eu não sou a melhor pessoa que possa dar uma explicação sem confundir qualquer neurônio seu. Porque se eu tentar, eu eventualmente poderei te matar. Então, melhor nem tentar, certo? Afinal, imagino que quando você está à beira da morte, você vai querer se arrepender por não ter vivido a vida como deveria, por não ter feito tal coisa. Ou seja, você tem no fundo da sua alma, um amor pela vida que apenas mortais têm. Imortais sequer sabem o que é amor pela vida. Apenas sabem viver sempre da mesma forma, sempre vivendo e vivendo, ficando cansado de saber que o dia que você viveu não será o dia da sua morte._

_O meu estilo de vida é sempre o mesmo: ficar no mesmo corpo até morrer, ou trocar de corpos conforme a necessidade, deixando pessoas loucas. Sim, um efeito colateral da minha presença é a loucura. Na verdade, é muito mais que isso, mas por enquanto não há a necessidade de revelar exatamente o que sou. Não quero assustar vocês. E vocês ainda não estão preparados para saber qual é a minha identidade. Aqueles que forem de fato bastante inteligentes, já devem ter diversas teorias. Mas acredite dificilmente você terá a teoria que se provará estar certa._

_No momento, estou preso a um corpo no qual quero tentar sair. Esse corpo, essa pessoa, essa mente, esses sentimentos, não merecem a minha presença. Minha criadora iria ficar um tanto chateada e culpada por eu estar usando o corpo dessa pessoa. Não sei se ela já percebeu a minha presença, apesar das minhas aparições a ela._

_Eu apenas me hospedei nela porque ela foi a que mais se aproximou da minha criadora. Aproximou-se o suficiente para o meu instinto de sobrevivência agir. Não pensei muito, eu tenho feito essas mudanças de formas automáticas. É como se eu tivesse um sexto sentido que diz que hora eu devo abandonar o barco. No meu caso, o corpo. Eu estou tão acostumado com essa vida que sequer penso nas minhas ações, sequer penso nas consequências._

_Como eu ocupo o mesmo corpo, consigo sentir os sentimentos. Mas eu sozinho, não consigo, sequer sou composto de qualquer substancia material. Sou feito de nada. Ou melhor, sequer sei do que sou composto. Acredito que talvez eu seja um pedaço da alma da minha criadora, talvez eu seja apenas um sentimento. Mas eu sei que não sou apenas um sentimento. Sou mais do que isso. _

_Talvez eu seja o novo mistério cientifico do século, ou melhor, o mais interessante de todos. Como criar vida sem criar vida? Ou melhor, o que é vida? Eu adoraria possuir as respostas de tamanhas perguntas, de tamanhos enigmas acerca da minha existência, mas eu não possuo. E mesmo que eu possuísse, não sairia contando por ai. Não sou um ser que gosta de chamar atenção. Sou um ser discreto._

_Tudo que posso sentir por causa dela é uma sensação de vazio, de perda. Aquela sensação que você não sabe se você irá conseguir viver por causa do buraco imenso que a perda lhe trouxe. Como se você tivesse perdido a razão, o motivo de respirar dia após dia. Ou melhor, como se você tivesse perdido o motivo da sua existência: a pessoa que você amava. Não tenho certeza absoluta se ela amava ou apenas nutria sentimentos interessantes pela minha criadora. _

_Talvez eu possa contar se ela de fato amava, mas por enquanto tudo não passa de incertezas. Tenho medo de aprofundar o meu conhecimento a seu respeito, não quero causar mais danos do que já a causei. Ela não merece ser vitima. Talvez em outra oportunidade, eu possa confirmar se isso que ela sentia era amor, ou qualquer outro sentimento. Por enquanto, eu apenas estou aqui procurando meios de deixar o corpo dela._

_Os primeiros danos colaterais de minha presença já começaram. A sensação de estar sendo vigiado e seguido o tempo todo. E não se trata de uma sensação falsa, é de fato a verdade. Eu estou de fato seguindo e vigiando. Mas dentro da sua mente. Tenho habilidades que muitos adorariam ter, mas mal saberiam se controlar. Nem eu sei como sou capaz de me controlar a tal ponto. Claro que posso ser controlado, mas isso é algo difícil. Até mesmo para minha criadora foi difícil._

_Mas a mente dela já está permitindo a minha presença em suas memorias, seus sonhos e até mesmo como ilusão no dia a dia, no presente. Sei que ela é uma excelente observadora, e que inclusive tem memória fotográfica, portanto acredito que ela já esteja sabendo que algo está estranho nessa mente dela. Sim, confesso que comecei a perambular pelos sonhos dela, mas tomo o cuidado devido para não causar danos, pois quando a mente me aceita naturalmente, é sinal de que os efeitos colaterais progrediram. O interessante é que a mente dela só me permite acesso quando ela está com qualquer lembrança da minha criadora na mente, mas a simples citação do nome também é o suficiente. _

_Acredito que a mente dela já tenha percebido que possuo qualquer ligação com a minha criadora, apenas não sei se ela está ciente da minha presença ou até mesmo ciente de que os efeitos colaterais aparecem com a citação de minha criadora. Nesses momentos é quando as consequências da minha invasão se fazem real. _

_Mas sei que ela é forte. Sei que ela tentará lutar contra isso quanto eu também irei tentar controlar todos os meus possíveis danos. Eu não posso quebrar a promessa que fiz à minha criadora. Eu poderia dizer que me sentiria mal quebrando uma promessa, mas considerando que não sou capaz de sentir, eu iria me sentir quebrando um ato de confiança, de lealdade à minha criadora. E não existe nada pior que quebrar o ato de confiança e lealdade do seu criador. E se minha memória não está falha, essa é apenas a única vez em toda a minha existência em que estou me sentindo profundamente traidor._

_Acredito que vocês estão tentando entender quem é a minha criadora ou até mesmo a pessoa na qual estou me hospedando. A minha criadora nada menos é Helena Wells. Sim, aquela Helena que virou vilã, e depois virou salvadora da pátria, ou ao menos, do depósito 13. E tudo isso é minha culpa. Não pense que nada disso é minha culpa, sequer pense nos famosos clichês que os meros humanos usam._

_Minha culpa pois surgi dos primeiros tempos de raiva, loucura de Helena Wells. Por isso possuo todos esses efeitos colaterais. Mas não irei por enquanto, contar a historia da minha criação. Talvez mais tarde, em outra oportunidade eu possa contar toda a minha historia, para que vocês entendam como parei nessa situação. Ou até mesmo, tentem entender o que sou._

_Pobre Myka. Mal sabe que está sendo vitima indireta de Helena. Ou isso é o que penso a respeito. Ela está tentando resistir à minha invasão, mas quanto mais ela resiste, mais graves serão as consequências. Necessito alertá-la de alguma forma. Preciso tentar proteger a mente dela de mais sérios danos. Mas se eu me revelar, não sei como ela irá reagir. Talvez traída, talvez fique com raiva por minha criadora ter me criado dessa forma. Devem existir diversos meios alternativos de avisar alguém do perigo que está correndo sem revelar a identidade._

_Nesse momento ela está sonhando. Com a minha criadora. Então, é obvio que eu fui invocado. 'Invocado' parece uma palavra tão estranha. Mas eu estou presente no sonho dela. Ela tem revivido aquela cena final diversas vezes. Mas os sonhos tem o poder de mudar nossas memórias para que possamos sonhar com aquilo que seja agradável. E ela está tentando fazer essa cena ter um fim agradável, mas não consegue._

_É a mesma rotina noite após noite. A mente dela insiste em reviver aquele momento trágico. Aquele momento em que Helena Wells deu a vida para salvar os três agentes. Mas a mente dela insiste não porque é a ultima lembrança dela, mas sim porque Myka sabe que a Helena que ela conhecia não era aquela Helena. E apenas eu possuo a resposta para todas as perguntas dela. Eu adoraria respondê-las, mas novamente, eu não posso me revelar._

_Porque eu tenho essa preocupação em não me revelar? Simples, se eu me revelar, a mente dela irá começar a acelerar o progresso dos efeitos colaterais. Assim como a maioria das pessoas não estão preparadas para me conhecer, e muito saber o que sou de fato. Talvez Myka possa saber o que sou um dia._

_Agora é cedo para ela saber o que sou, quem sou, de onde surgi e etc. Mas a mente dela insiste em procurar por respostas. Respostas que talvez não existam. Ou melhor, existe, mas ela simplesmente não sabe como adquiri-las. Talvez eu tenha que dar uma ajuda a ela._

_Nesse momento, é madrugada, não me pergunte que horas são, porque eu não sei. Eu apenas sei quando é madrugada, dia, noite, mas não sou capaz de dizer as horas ou que dia do mês é. Novamente, lembre-se que não sou mortal. O tempo para mim passa de forma completamente e totalmente diferente do seu tempo. Eu pouco me importo se são 3h da manhã, do dia 5 de maio, ou não. Myka acorda mais uma vez, cansada de ter todos aqueles sonhos._

_Ela não sabe por que ela está tendo todos esses sonhos, porque ela está revivendo aquele momento praticamente todas as noites. Também não sabe explicar porque ela se sente tão vazia, tão... Morta. Ela sabe que ela tem agido como um robô programado para seguir as rotinas diariamente, mas não sabe por que. 'Por quê? Por quê? Por quê?' é tudo que ecoa na mente dela. A insaciável busca ininterrupta por respostas. _

_Ela foi uma agente do Serviço Secreto, ela foi treinada para realizar buscas constantes por respostas. Não consegue ficar satisfeita com uma simples respostas. Sempre ansiando por mais e mais respostas. Se enfrenta um mistério, vai tentar solucionar. Se enfrenta uma pergunta supostamente sem resposta, vai tentar buscar a resposta. Se enfrenta qualquer coisa, sempre vai querer respostas. Ela não foi treinada para viver satisfeita com o máximo possível de respostas a quais temos acesso de uma forma fácil._

_Talvez por enquanto ela tenha que tentar entender que agora não é o momento de conseguir respostas. Talvez agora seja o momento de ela aproveitar tudo o que ela pode. Enquanto ainda pode, porque eu não posso dar nenhuma garantia que eu vá conseguir sair do corpo dela. E muito menos existe qualquer garantia que ela vá conseguir se livrar de mim sem quaisquer sérias sequelas. _

_Por isso estou arquitetando o meu plano de sair do corpo dela. Como falei, ela não merece ser vitima indireta da minha criadora. E muito menos, merece ser minha vitima. Posso ter vivido dias, meses, anos, séculos criando vitimas pelo mundo todo, mas ela é a única exceção. A exceção que eu criei por causa da minha criadora. _

_Acredito que agora chegou o momento de você entender como fui criado, e porque vivo dessa forma._

_Como todos sabem, Helena Wells ao perder a filha, começou a ter desejos de vingança. Mas até então, ela apenas tinha esse desejo de vingança, nada de raiva, nada de loucura. E então, um dia desses, eu fui criado. Foi quando a mistura de raiva, dor, loucura, vingança dela eclodiu dentro da alma dela. Foi quando ela perdeu o controle da situação. Eu sou literalmente a representação da perda do controle das emoções, dos desejos que nos movem a viver de uma forma ou outra._

_No inicio, eu sofri. Sofri porque eu não entendia a situação, não me entendia, não entendia a minha criadora. E também, eu tinha uma habilidade que eu não conseguia controlar. Eu era como um bebe que sabia do mundo ao redor, que podia pensar, que podia muitas coisas, mas não conseguia entender nada. Minha criadora foi a minha primeira vitima. Se eu soubesse como controlar, Helena nunca teria chegado ao ponto de tentar matar a humanidade, ou de virar uma ameaça para a humanidade._

_Por isso digo que a culpa de tudo isso é minha. Porque se eu não tivesse sido criado, as coisas teriam sido bem diferentes. Aquela dor, vingança, loucura foi crescendo tanto que chegou um momento que não havia mais como controlar. E aparentemente sou uma falha tentativa de controle. Uma tentativa falha de controle que originou um dos artefatos mais perigosos de todos os tempos. Posso me vangloriar, posso me gabar, mas eu sou bem perigosamente interessante. Perigosamente interessante porque dificilmente qualquer sistema criado irá me detectar como um artefato. _

_A resposta para isso é simples. Eu sou uma coisa viva. Os sistemas de qualquer depósito existente são programados para procurarem atividades de artefatos que são objetos. Que são coisas físicas, coisas não animadas. Eu não sou um objeto, não sou uma coisa não animada. Sou uma forma de vida bastante interessante. Talvez cientistas não me considerem como uma forma viva, mas como uma forma bastante mutagênica de um vírus. Ou nem isso. Mas eu garanto que eu sou uma forma de vida._

_Novamente a mente de Myka está dando replay naquela cena. E novamente, estou infiltrado nessa cena. O interessante é que a cada vez ela sonha com isso, começo mais e mais sentir aquilo que sentiu quando perdeu Helena. Aquela sensação bizarramente estranha de amor. Mas não aquele amor de amantes, e sim um amor mutante. Como se fosse recheado de gratidão, entendimento, e mais sentimentos que sou incapaz de descrever ou reconhecer. Quem me dera se eu fosse capaz de reconhecer cada sentimento que os humanos tem._

_Sentimentos são uma coisa maravilhosa e interessante. Conseguem regular a sua vida. Claro que você pode tentar controlá-los mas por mais que você controle, uma emoção, um sentimento sempre estará por trás de suas escolhas, decisões diárias. Sempre. E essa sensação bizarramente estranha me invade novamente. E novamente tenho que assistir a morte da minha criadora._

_Sentimentos são interessantes porque podem ser o inferno e o céu na mesma pessoa. Inferno e céu porque eles podem mudar sua vida de uma forma bem infernal ou bem angelical. Veja o amor. Ele é capaz de fazer você viver o pior inferno assim como o melhor céu da sua vida. O mesmo sentimento pode ser o herói e o vilão. Tudo depende de fatores externos e fatores como sua moral, sua ética, seu estado emocional. Eles sempre estarão por trás da sua personalidade, sua forma de agir, sua forma de pensamento. O interessante é que eles não são impossíveis de manipular, inquebráveis. Eles são frágeis, delicados, e podem ser manipulados com facilidade. Basta você colocar uma música para você simplesmente mudar o humor e a forma de pensamento. Não acredita? Que pena, deveria._

_Sua forma de pensamento depende da sua ética e moral que depende de seus sentimentos. Sua forma de agir depende dos seus sentimentos. É igual para qualquer humano. Eu não sou humano, então nada depende de nada em mim. Confesso que sou um admirador de sentimentos, da forma como as mentes tentam manipular os sentimentos em seu favor. O triste é que as pessoas não percebem que não podem manipular com facilidade algo que compõe sua personalidade, sua forma de pensar. Ou até mesmo como você vai reagir com a morte de algum ente, ou quando receber aquele abraço da pessoa que você ama (mas não pode revelar esse amor traiçoeiro), ou até mesmo quando receber aquela mensagem que mostra o quanto aquela pessoa se importa._

_O que senti com a morte da minha criadora? Nada. Absolutamente nada. Se eu fosse capaz de sentir, talvez tivesse sentido desespero, dor, aquela sensação de perda e vazio. Mas tudo que pude sentir, por falta de opção, foi aquela sensação bizarramente estranha. Mas aconteceu o que deveria ter acontecido, criação perder o criador. Se fosse o inverso, Helena teria sentido um imenso alivio. Mas talvez se sentisse vazia, afinal eu fui parte dela por muitos anos, eu fui criação dela._

_Alivio porque ela poderia mostrar ao mundo quem ela de fato era (mas sem revelar que ela era a pessoa por trás do nome H.G. Wells, afinal não estamos mais no século 19), ela sabia que toda a reputação de vilã tinha sido por minha culpa. Mas ela nunca poderia explicar aos outros porque ela havia chegado a esse ponto. Ela tentaria me proteger, mesmo sabendo de toda a minha desgraça. Ela também tentaria me defender porque fui criação dela. Claro que provavelmente todos a ignorariam, porque não foram vitima. Ou melhor, quase todos ignorariam já que apenas um agente do depósito 13 viveu para contar história a meu respeito. E não, não é Myka._

_É aqui que entra um famoso clichê que vocês, humanos, adoram usar. A culpa não era minha. Não consigo me controlar a tal ponto de conseguir controlar todos os efeitos colaterais. Não sou capaz por natureza. Minha natureza pode ser traidora, vingativa, maléfica, mas garanto que tento agir de forma diferente daquilo que minha natureza impõe à minha forma de viver. Mas como qualquer outra coisa, existem limites que não consigo romper, e muito menos esticar. _

_Depois de reviver aquela cena, Myka acorda assustada. Acorda assustada sem motivos aparentes. Talvez esteja assustada pois fora capaz de sentir aquilo que sentiu. Mas claro, pode ser um efeito colateral da minha presença. E sim, eu possuo muitos efeitos colaterais, muitas habilidades e muitas experiências de todos os tipos. Sou como um remédio com inúmeros efeitos e inúmeros efeitos colaterais. Por favor, não me tente comparar com um remédio se você sequer me conhece, e sequer foi minha vitima._

_É sempre o mesmo ritual, Myka olha o quarto, tentando ver detalhe por detalhe, embora não consiga perceber os mínimos detalhes, pois está escuro. A escuridão sempre a assustou. Não por causa da escuridão em si, mas sim porque ela representa a solidão. A solidão que um ser humano enfrenta porque não tem um amor que seja a razão de acordar dia após dia, ou porque não tem qualquer objetivo elegante para viver dia após dia, ou até mesmo porque não tem por quem, quê, algo viver. E é essa a solidão que tanto a assusta, pois sabe que todas pessoas por quem poderia acordar e viver dia após dia já não existem mais._

_Ela sabe que algo está errado. Não no ambiente, mas sim nela. Ela ainda não superou o sacrifício de Helena Wells. E tenta dormir fazendo replay de todas as memórias com Helena. Mas a mais intensa foi o último momento de vida de Helena. Ela sabe que Helena foi mais do que uma colega um tanto instável. Mas também sabe que é tarde demais para tentar conhecer a verdadeira Helena. E também sabe que aquela Helena se sacrificando era um ultimo relampejo da verdadeira Helena._

_E noite após noite, ela fica desejando mais e mais ter conhecido aquela Helena. Como dizia Scott Fitzgerald, __**"**__**Escritores **__**não são exatamente **__**pessoas**__**... **__**eles são um **__**monte de gente **__**tentando ser **__**uma pessoa"**__,__ ela sabia que Helena sempre fora um conjunto de pessoas tentando ser uma pessoa. Mas ela fora capaz de reconhecer a Helena verdadeira, que era a mistura homogênea de todas essas pessoas. Ela tenta voltar a dormir__, mas não consegue dormir. Desde a morte da minha criadora, ela tem dormido mal. Mal por causas dos sonhos, também por causa da revolução de sentimentos que acontecem no interior da alma dela._

_Pobre alma. Sempre vivendo as revoluções dos sentimentos sem ser capaz de dar as respostas que os humanos ansiam dia após dia. A alma não é capazes informar à mente que a maioria de vocês irão acabar sozinhos no fim das contas porque não são capazes de se fundirem à uma outra pessoa, por causa do medo de relacionamentos, do medo das pessoas, da desconfiança. Vocês não são capazes de se fundirem porque não desistem desse redoma de vidro a qual as interações e os choques com outras redomas vão gerar a dinâmica que é a vida de vocês. São poucos os humanos que conseguem adquirir essa capacidade._

* * *

Minha alma de escritora espera por um review :)

Aceito reviews de todos os tipos ;)


	3. Capítulo 2

**Créditos:** **Warehouse 13 e seus personagens são propriedades de Syfy Network**; "Dangerous" é uma fanfiction sem fins lucrativos. Apenas um dos personagens apresentado aqui é de minha total autoria.

* * *

_Se você realmente leu até aqui, é porque você sabe da enrascada em que você está se metendo. Ou ao menos, sabe as possíveis consequências de continuar lendo. Mas se você não tem certeza absoluta de nada, então eu recomendaria profundamente a abandonar essa leitura, e fosse ler algo mais interessante, talvez O Mundo de Sofia, ou até mesmo A Menina que Roubava Livros. Ou até mesmo, você pode continuar lendo, mas eu não tenho nenhuma responsabilidade de qualquer ato que venha a acontecer com você._

_Se você decidiu arriscar sua vida com a continuação da leitura, então presumo que já esteja na hora de você conhecer um pouco mais da minha história. História que pode ser confusa, simples, interessante, entediante. Tudo depende da sua mente e da sua personalidade. E claro, também depende de uma pitada dos seus interesses em continuar lendo essa história. _

_Como já contei, eu fui criado por Helena Wells. Como? Não sei, se eu soubesse também não diria, pois como muitos dizem por ai 'A criação também é destruição'. Quantas vezes já não correram histórias pela boca do povo, sobre invenções que destruíram o criador? Eu não sou uma simples criação, sou a destruição de muitos. Não fui a destruição total da minha criadora, mas poderia ter sido. Já não tenho mais certeza desse detalhe._

_Apenas sei que surgi de uma mistura conturbada e rebelde de sentimentos, aquela mistura explosiva que muitos humanos experimentam, mas acredito que nenhum tenha experimentado tão intensamente quanto minha criadora. E digo isso depois de conviver em diversos corpos. Não pense que não direi algo sem certeza absoluta ou depois de passar por qualquer experiência. _

_Minha criadora havia perdido a filha. Surgi nesse período. Ela estava com raiva da humanidade, o que apenas dava poder aos sentimentos. Logo, ela estava começando a ser regrada pela raiva, pela dor. E pela tristeza de perder a filha. E digo por experiência própria que essa mistura de sentimentos é uma mistura perigosa. Você não tem certeza se realmente vai conseguir superar, ou se aquilo vai tomar conta da sua consciência. Você tenta com todas as forças segurar as rédeas da sua vida, mas não consegue, pois precisa travar uma batalha árdua contra seus próprios sentimentos, contra sua personalidade, dia após dia._

_Foi o que aconteceu com ela. Essa mistura explosiva tomou conta da consciência dela. Ela começou a perder as rédeas da vida, assim como as batalhas pessoais com sentimentos. E logo os sentimentos a fizeram ser aquela pessoa vilã. Talvez a consciência dela tenha me criado como uma forma de controlar a mistura explosiva. Eu era, talvez, um possível antígeno. Um antígeno que não deu certo. Minha criadora estava tão controlada pelos sentimentos, que mal notou a minha presença. _

_Eu a influenciei nas atitudes, nas decisões, nos erros, nos acertos. Se não fosse pela minha presença, ela não teria feito nada disso. Essas ações bélicas não eram da personalidade dela. Mas como eu era novo, como eu ainda estava tentando procurar as respostas para a minha existência, sobrevivência, eu sequer pensei nas consequências, sequer dei atenção ao que estava acontecendo com Helena, vejo hoje que deveria ter dado. _

_Cada memória dos dias que ela vivia comigo ficava gravado em mim. Sou algo semelhante à uma pessoa __com síndrome hipertimésica. Sou capaz de lembrar tudo que aconteceu enquanto eu estava no corpo. Claro que eu acabo também me lembrando de tudo que aconteceu na vida do corpo que eu estiver ocupando, graças à minha forma de hospedagem. Tenho acesso a todas áreas da mente. E sim, se você me perguntar o que aconteceu na primeira vez que ela saiu com um homem, irei dizer todos os detalhes, todas as letras que foram ditas. _

_E é daí que surge minha outra habilidade. A habilidade de mostrar as memórias para outras pessoas. Consigo inserir as pessoas dentro de memórias, mas não sei as minhas limitações, pois só testei isso com a minha criadora. Não sei se sou capaz de inserir pessoas em memórias sem eu precisar estar hospedado. Talvez um dia eu possa averiguar isso. Não tive muitas oportunidades de usar essa habilidade, até mesmo por um motivo obvio. Não tenho com quem compartilhar isso._

_Essa memória pode me salvar em situações, mas também pode arruinar a vida do corpo que eu estiver ocupando, porque eu tenho tendência a usar isso a meu favor. Não se preocupe que não estou usando as memórias de Myka ao meu favor. Como eu disse, tenho uma promessa para respeitar. Tenho uma missão a fazer. E tudo isso por causa de uma humana. Eu realmente necessito entender porque essa humana é tão importante para minha criadora. Mas agora não é o momento de tentar entender Myka, é o momento de ajudá-la. A personalidade de Myka lembra-me vagamente da personalidade de Helena, embora tenha grandes diferenças._

_A personalidade de Helena era uma das mais raras que já encontrei em toda a minha existência. Ela era uma mulher com uma forma de maneira que intoxicava, sempre pensando em alternativas, sempre pensando em tudo. Também, ela era uma observadora nata, sempre usando isso para construir as realidades dos livros. Ela era para muitos a mulher perfeita. Ela tinha seus defeitos como qualquer um, mas ela não se incomodava com eles, tentava se aproveitar deles para ser uma pessoa melhor._

_Ela era uma mulher diferente, na época dela as mulheres se faziam serem objetos, dificilmente teria alguma que teria coragem de desafiar algum homem. Elas eram o que as negras virariam anos mais tarde, no século 20. Mas Helena não era dessas mulheres. Ela se recusava a ser objeto, ela desafiava a sociedade. Atitude rara em qualquer tempo. Atitude corajosa que some conforme o tempo passa, mas que vira um motivo de orgulho._

_Infelizmente, os sentimentos a fizeram ter uma personalidade temporária que não combinava em nada com a pessoa que ela era. E tudo isso é minha culpa. Ela passou a ser bélica, obcecada com vingança, nutrida pela raiva, pela dor, e pela tristeza. Se você é mãe ou pai, sabe o quão é difícil pensar na possibilidade de perder o filho. Se o pensamento já é tão difícil, então a experiência é mil vezes pior. Quando você é pai e sabe que seu filho vai se alistar no exercito, você sabe que é possível ele morrer em combate, tentando salvar a pátria, assim como sabe que ele pode voltar para casa são e salvo._

_Você vive achando que sempre vai existir um amanhã, a menos que você saiba que você tem pouco tempo de vida. Mas se você não é desse grupo, você acha que toda a desgraça irá acontecer aos outros, enquanto você terá o amanhã para viver. Por isso vocês vivem fazendo planos do tipo 'hoje não, deixa para amanhã', ou até mesmo, 'posso começar a fazer amanhã'. Vocês estão sempre adiando planos porque simplesmente acreditam cegamente no amanhã, e nunca no hoje._

_Helena sequer pensava que sua filha fosse morrer tão cedo. Ela sequer havia conhecido as maravilhas da vida. A filha ainda era criança, uma inocente que morreu. Helena tentou fazer de tudo para recuperar a filha. A perda era tão intensa em sua alma, que me corroia por dentro. E acredite, uma emoção conseguir me atingir tão fundo é algo raro. Ainda mais se o sentimento for por causa de algum humano. Mas a cada tentativa frustrada de recuperar a filha, apenas deixava a consciência dela a mercê dos sentimentos. Ela criou o próprio poço, e eu fui apenas um detalhe que ajudou bastante a encontrar o fundo. Se me arrependo por isso? Não, sou incapaz de sentir sentimentos. Mas que eu tenho a minha carga de culpa, sim._

_Se você está tentando encontrar uma definição para o que sou, eu te darei: a minha essência é a loucura. Sou a Loucura em pessoa. Você pode me chamar de como quiser, mas lembre-se de que eu não sou unicamente a Loucura. Sou também muitas outras coisas, sou tão complexo quanto vocês humanos. Tenho habilidades, tenho pensamentos, tenho vida sem ter vida. Agora entende o porquê de eu ter demorado tanto a entender o que eu era?_

_E não se preocupe, não existe nada como Raiva, Tristeza, ou qualquer outra coisa personificada. Acho que minha criadora foi a única que esteve tão à mercê dos sentimentos, que conseguiu ter forças o suficiente para criar um artefato. Toda a energia que os sentimentos dela davam-na era sobrenatural, a tal ponto de ela ser capaz de não dormir por uma ou duas noites, de tanta raiva, de tanto... desespero. Helena Wells era uma mulher desesperada para ter a filha de volta. _

_Se eu tivesse entendido que eu era mais complexo do que imaginava, eu talvez tivesse conseguido me controlar a tempo. Mas não consegui, eu acreditava que era como um bebê humano. Que vai crescendo de pouco em pouco, até chegar à adolescência, aquela fase rebelde que são cheias de revoluções, cheias de ideias. Mas eu não era. Eu era algo sobrenatural. Não sei se posso me chamar de sobrenatural, mas acredito ser uma palavra que se encaixa bem naquilo que sou. Eu crescia a uma velocidade assustadora, mas eu não conseguia acompanhar as mudanças._

_Eu era a Loucura de Helena Wells, a mente genial por trás do nome do irmão, Charles Wells, que se aproveitava a fama com as mulheres. Cada dia era uma nova oportunidade de eu tentar me controlar. De tentar deixar intacta a pouca dignidade de Helena. Nesse momento, ela já estava sendo observada com os atenciosos olhos dos Regentes, achando que essa fase de loucura seria apenas uma fase que passaria logo. Mas não passou. Se os Regentes tivessem considerado a possível existência de um artefato que não fosse possível ser detectado pelos sistemas dos depósitos, talvez a minha morte já tivesse acontecido. _

_Não que eu me importe em morrer. Afinal, será que de fato sou uma coisa viva? Ou simplesmente uma simples personificação? Tenho certeza que a humanidade iria sentir imediatamente os efeitos da minha morte, porém isso iria durar pouco, por com toda a certeza, iria surgir qualquer outro artefato como eu para recomeçar o ciclo._

_É isso o que sou: a Loucura, com vida, com pensamentos, com existência. Mas não sou aquela Loucura dos loucos. Sou aquela Loucura mais interessante, ou como alguns diriam 'mais sensual, perigosamente atraente'. Sou a Loucura dos loucos que não são loucos. Imagino que essa descrição tenha dado um pequeno nó em seu cérebro. Não se preocupe, conforme vocês irem adentrando as estranhas da minha existência, você talvez consiga compreender melhor o que sou sem a utilização de palavras._

_Palavras não é uma arte precisa. Palavras é apenas uma mera representação da realidade, e até mesmo, podem ser a representação de alguma realidade inexistente no mundo real, mas existente dentro dessas mentes que possuem o dom de imaginar e viver dentro de realidades alternativas sem sair do mundo real. Acontece que eu também sou a representação de uma dessas realidades alternativas. E talvez por isso, esse relato pareça tão surreal a você, que não sabe se deve acreditar nessas palavras ou considerar elas apenas como meras representações de alguma realidade aprisionada na mente de alguém._

_Eu avisei que eu era algo mais complexo, se você não parou a leitura, é porque você é uma dessas mentes ansiosas por mais e mais respostas, ou até mesmo essas mentes ansiosas que devoram qualquer coisa que seja escrita, qualquer coisa que é a representação de realidades. Não espere receber mais nenhum aviso da minha parte. Espero que você seja capaz de parar a leitura quando achar que está na hora. A decisão é sua._

_Mas talvez você esteja tão intoxicado pelas minhas palavras que você vai esquecer de que vai existir a hora certa. E ai será tarde demais. Tarde demais para qualquer coisa. E você começará a ser torturado pela sua mente, com tantas perguntas, com tantos pensamentos. Antes que eu perca o rumo da minha narrativa, melhor eu voltar onde eu estava. Eu poderia perder horas discutindo diversos assuntos, mas como o foco no momento é a minha história, então sem mais delongas, irei voltar a contá-la._

_Eu sou capaz de provocar a Loucura nas pessoas. Ou melhor, a minha consequência da minha presença é que causa a Loucura. Mas pode-se dizer que sou todo o processo, toda a Loucura em si. Ou seja, sou a personificação da Loucura. Claro que tenho habilidades. Habilidades que foram o meu meio de sobrevivência ao longo dos anos em que passei distante da minha criadora. Vocês sequer tem ideia de como é para a criação viver longe do criador._

_É como se a linha que existe entre ambos rompesse-se. É como um copo de vidro jogado direto ao chão. Um vidro que só se recupera se a criação voltar para o criador. E é essa sensação de vidro quebrado que faz um dia novo ser mais difícil que o dia anterior. Acho que a sensação mais próxima que vocês são capazes de ter é aquela sensação de amar alguém e não poder ficar com ela, seja por causa de distancia, ou por medo, ou qualquer outro motivo._

_Amor é um sentimento traiçoeiro. Não irei entrar em detalhes, pois sou incapaz de amar. E duvido que qualquer humano que não fosse a minha criadora, fosse capaz de me amar. Eu sou um monstro. Matei vidas, apesar de não ser sido minha culpa. Tenho sangue de inocentes, culpados, corruptos, anjos, crianças, idosos. Sinto muito se você esperava que eu fosse algum tipo de Anjo Caído, desses que não mata ninguém, mas que foi expulso da humanidade pelos atos._

_Sou um monstro por natureza, sou quem sou, e não quem eu poderia ser, ou até mesmo, pensava em ser. Eu sou um monstro, pois a minha natureza, minha personalidade, minha realidade me define. Se os humanos entendessem os reais perigos do mundo, e os meus reais perigos, sequer se atreveriam a aventurar o mundo. Tenho armadilhas espalhadas por todos os lugares. Como se fosse aquele pedaço de arame esperando você, para te ferir, para sangrar a sua carne. Sou inimigo incapaz de ser amado por qualquer um._

_Aquele vidro quebrado é a representação de uma relação tão complicada, tão instável, tão complexa. Vocês sabem como é complicado amar alguém sem poder ficar com ela, sem poder declarar seus sentimentos, assim como sabem como é complicado manter a mesma relação. É como se você colocasse o copo de vidro nas mãos de alguém com Parkinson. Você não sabe por quanto tempo a pessoa irá conseguir segurar o copo sem derrubar por causa dos espasmos na mão. É dessa incerteza que também aparece a dinâmica da vida. Você vive achando que aquilo pode acabar um dia. Raros são aqueles que realmente vivem o dia, que param de pensar o suficiente no futuro._

_Futuro é algo tão... Sequer tenho palavras para descrever, mas é algo com que você não deveria se preocupar. Você deveria se preocupar em viver os sentimentos, a emoção dos momentos, tentar colocar na sua memória momentos felizes ou momentos que tenham valido a pena, tentar construir a sua história e existência da melhor forma. Mas parece que vocês estão mais preocupados em continuar vivendo dia após dia. _

_Desculpe-me, mas essa é uma sociedade um tanto hipócrita. E também, individualista e egoísta. Todos vivendo em seu mundo totalmente fechado, com tantas barreiras, que mal confiam em qualquer um. Fingem comportamento simplesmente para conseguir cargos, atingir objetivos, entre outros, ignorando todos os próximos, e simplesmente dando atenção suficiente para determinadas pessoas, por tempo suficiente ou necessário para dar o fatal golpe de hipocrisia, egoísmo._

_Eu não consigo ser um de vocês, não consigo entender a necessidade de fingir comportamentos. Eu não preciso disso. Eu sou incapaz de mudar os meus comportamentos. Isso virou regra. Eu vivo cumprindo regras estipuladas por mim, pois preciso manter o meu padrão de vida, e as minhas réplicas sob controle. Não obedeço nenhuma regra moderna de vocês. Sinceramente, suas regras modernas apenas levam a sociedade ao caos. Afinal, vocês sequer sabem o que é o certo ou o errado de verdade. Vocês sequer sabem se Deus existe. Se ele existisse, porque ele me criou? Para ser o mal de vocês? Sinto muito, mas isso é falho._

_Você deve estar pensando na palavra 'réplica'. É claro que eu iria fazer réplicas. Ou você acha que eu iria enlouquecer um por um? Que método mais eficiente para enlouquecer um grupo de pessoa ao mesmo tempo, senão a replicação de si mesmo, mas de forma pequena? Se você souber, por favor, me sugira. Mas eu tenho a habilidade de me replicar de forma leviana, de forma que eu consiga atingir vários humanos ao mesmo tempo. Mas como qualquer coisa, é necessário regras. E criei as minhas regras._

_Regras que criei depois de abandonar o corpo de Helena. Tive que abandonar, o meu instinto me dizia que aquilo não iria acabar bem. Ela chegou ao auge da decadência dela, pedindo o bronzeamento. Claro que isso não iria funcionar tão bem quanto Helena queria, mas ela desejava acordar em um futuro melhor, em um mundo diferente e melhor. Mas não acordou. Acordou no mundo resultante daquele mundo embrionário do século 19. A violência havia se intensificado, os problemas sociais, econômicos entre outros, também. Assim como as diferenças sociais._

_Tive que criar as regras para tentar manter um nível decente de controle tanto em mim quanto em minhas réplicas. Não dá para eu simplesmente me replicar e falar 'vá, vocês estão livre'. O universo não funciona dessa forma. O universo é uma coisa delicada, não dá para liberar monstros de destruírem o seu planeta, porque acredite em mim, minhas réplicas são capazes de destruir o mundo. Nem vou dizer 'mundo amado' pois sei que tem muitos humanos que não se importam com ele._

_Ela ao ser bronzeada, tive a oportunidade de aprender que eu tinha a habilidade de trocar de corpos conforme necessidades. E também que eu havia desenvolvido uma espécie de instinto, que me dizia automaticamente quando eu deveria abandonar o barco, no caso, o corpo. Consigo mudar de corpo sem sofrer qualquer consequência séria, a maior preocupação que possuo é se eu irei conseguir me adaptar._

_Para me adaptar, preciso de uma mente que tenha suas facilidades de me hospedar. Ou seja, que não seja uma mente tão protegida, tão preocupada. São poucas as pessoas que se preocupam com a própria sanidade a tal ponto de achar que qualquer ação fora do habitual é preocupante. Quanto mais fácil a mente estiver para ser hospedada, mais fácil eu me acostumo._

_O que aconteceu foi que eu vislumbrei uma rara janela de oportunidade, e mudei de corpo. Em um primeiro momento, não entendi o que havia acontecido. Era como se você pulasse de um ônibus em movimento, para entrar em outro ônibus em movimento na direção oposta. É uma sensação estranha. Mas então, eu decidi que iria tentar viver sozinho, enquanto a minha criadora não era desbronzeada. E isso demorou cerca de dois séculos. Como vivi esses séculos?_

_Vivi como eu vivia: trocando de corpos, experimentando habilidades, criando réplicas, sentindo o prazer de enlouquecer algumas pessoas famosas. E sim, houve figuras históricas que sofreram em minhas mãos. E sim, eu influenciei nas Guerras Mundiais. Mas não irei dizer qual foi o meu papel nessas guerras. Eram tempos difíceis e sóbrios._

_A minha principal habilidade de sobrevivência é essa. Devo confessar que o ato de me hospedar em outro corpo me deu uma sensação fantástica de poder. Mas também trouxe a sede. Não era essa sede que você poderia matar com um simples copo de refresco. Era mais do que isso. Acredito que isso são as únicas coisas que sou capaz de sentir por mim mesmo, por causa da minha natureza monstruosa. _

_Foi essa sensação deliciosa e perigosa que me fez causar pânico em muitas cidades, estava tentando acabar com essa sede. Sede, que mais tarde, aprendi que nunca vai embora. Nunca irá abandonar a minha essência. Sou condenado a matar e a ser um monstro a partir do momento que me desvinculo do corpo da minha criadora. É uma necessidade e não emoção ou sentimento. Uma emoção pode ser uma necessidade, mas nunca uma necessidade será uma emoção. _

_Dia após dia distante do corpo da minha criadora, rodando o mundo, percorrendo países, devastando cidades, replicando-me apenas aumentava a minha sede. Essa sede só era aliviada com a minha criadora. Agora que ela morreu, essa sede tem crescido cada vez mais, em uma velocidade que assustaria muitos. É também essa sede que destrói o corpo de Myka. A sede sabe que Myka possui alguma relação com a minha criadora._

_Em breve irei me revelar a ela, mas de forma gradual. Compreendi que não existe outro modo de tentar ajudar ela sem ser um fantasma nos sonhos e uma ilusão no real. Essa é uma habilidade que aprendi conforme ia entendendo os mistérios da mente humana._

_Consigo penetrar os sonhos e causar as ilusões, pois estou dentro da mente, o que me dá o poder de alterar alguns detalhes, embora isso seja algo que dependa da mente da pessoa. Myka é uma situação intermediária, se eu a ensinar, ela será capaz de bloquear qualquer ilusão e presença indevida de mim e qualquer réplica. _

_Mas no momento, a prioridade não é essa. A prioridade é outra: a tentativa de me entender. De conhecer a minha historia. História que talvez pareça confusa. Ou interessante, ou até mesmo entediante. Isso varia de gosto para gosto. Já desisti de tentar me libertar desse fardo, mas não sou capaz._

_Estava trocando tranquilamente de corpo, quando percebi que uma réplica minha havia atingido um agente do depósito. Não tive dúvidas, precisava verificar porque nenhum agente do depósito havia tentado me achar. Eu não estava causando epidemia nem nada, mas era evidente que em algumas loucuras de alguns, havia algo estranho._

_E então, fui atrás do agente. Por alguma coincidência, eu estava na mesma cidade que ele. Nesse momento eu sequer sabia que ele teria alguma conexão futura com a minha criadora. Como se ele fosse uma representação das diversas teorias sobre as pessoas estarem destinadas a se conhecerem em algum momento, cruzando os seus caminhos para depois se separar, ou até mesmo aquela teoria dos 6 graus de separação._

_Eu nunca acreditei seriamente nessas teorias, mas depois de dois séculos vivendo da forma como vivi, começo a pensar se eu não estou seriamente errado sobre isso. Se eu não deveria de fato aceitar essa teoria, como parte de uma teoria acerca do universo, incluindo a sequencia de Fibonacci, que prega que tudo no Universo tem um padrão._

_O fato é que foi graças a esse agente que entendi porque eu não era capaz de ser detectado pelos sistemas de verificação de atividades de artefatos. Sou um artefato, sim, mas vivo. Como eu já disse anteriormente, os sistemas não estão programados para isso. Talvez eu devesse alertá-los um dia a respeito disso. Talvez Claudia possa fazer algo, ou até mesmo possa desenvolver algum sistema que consiga verificar os padrões de atividades das pessoas, para conciliar com dados médicos e etc. de forma que haja um possível controle absoluto sobre todos os artefatos._

_Eu não me incomodaria em viver no depósito. Claro que se vier a existir outras coisas como eu, será necessário criar um habitat para todos eles, o que implicaria em algumas possíveis complicações com o governo, mas nada que seja tão sério. Eu não me preocupo com o governo, pois sei que eles vão julgar as minhas epidemias como algo ignorável. Mas eu não sou ignorável. Como alguém consegue ignorar uma epidemia de loucura, que com sorte, atinge mais de milhões? E isso praticamente no mesmo lugar? Ou o governo é louco, ou existe algo muito errado no governo que vocês elegem. _

_Voltando à minha história: depois da minha descoberta, percebi que eu era mais poderoso do que eu imaginava. Que eu sou algo impossível de ser detectado. E essa é a verdade. Acredito que se eu conseguir abandonar o corpo de Myka com sucesso, talvez ela seja a única pessoa que consiga me reconhecer, porque ela vai saber a minha aparência real, e a forma como ajo._

_Aprendi a viver sozinho, sem companheiros, sem amizades. Eu sou um monstro, porque alguém deveria se importar tanto comigo? Eu não espero que essa ideia mude, pois sei que é uma ideia inflexível. Então, eu abandonei o corpo do agente, embora a minha réplica tenha continuado nele até ser destruído. A diferença principal entre eu e minhas réplicas é que eu sou o único indestrutível, o resto é possível de destruir por algum meio._

_Continuei a viver minha vida como eu vivia, mas logo isso durou pouco. Pois então, soube que minha criadora estava de volta à vida. Está bem, ela nunca morreu. Mas o ato de bronzeamento é também estar 'morta' em termos técnicos. E logo tratei de tentar voltar a ela. Demorei, mas consegui._

_O tempo que fiquei no corpo dela foi o suficiente para aliviar a minha necessidade, a minha sede. Mas como eu esperava os danos da minha presença causado nela logo voltaram à tona. Eu sabia que eu não podia deixá-la se descontrolar mais uma vez. A chama estava lá o tempo inteiro. Eu precisava de algum meio de manter a palha longe da chama. Mas como ensinar a uma pessoa que já está ligeiramente louca de que ela não pode ser assim?_

_Demorei em ter a resposta. Eu passei tanto tempo sem usar minhas habilidades de aparição, que havia me esquecido delas. Mas quando me lembrei, tratei de me aparecer nos sonhos dela. Claro que ela não me aceitou a principio. Achou que eu fosse apenas um mero personagem. Mas então, apareci a ela na realidade como uma tentativa, e em vão, de justificar a minha existência, isso apenas descontrolou ela. _

_Apenas consegui ajudá-la depois do ocorrido com o tridente e Myka. Acredito que se não fosse pela interferência de Myka, acho que ela não teria percebido que ela estava de fato descontrolada. Mas ainda demorou a aceitar a minha presença, achei que depois da reação que ela tivera, seria melhor me manter nas sombras, até ela estar disposta a me chamar._

_E foi cerca de um mês antes da tragédia final da vida dela, que ela me chamou. Ela pediu ajuda para controlar-me, pois como eu havia comentado com ela, eu era parte do descontrole dela. E ela também sabia que ela não era a Helena que o século 19 havia conhecido. Ela era a Helena que todos consideravam como a pior pessoa possível. Talvez tão pior quanto Hitler (e para sua informação, sim, eu influenciei Hitler. Mas isso não é importante.), e decidiu que tentaria me controlar para o melhor de todos._

_Ensinei-a como controlar a minha presença, e os meus danos. Foi nesse momento, acredito eu, que Myka começou a suspeitar de Helena. Ela começou a perceber que Helena não era aquela Helena maligna, querendo destruir. Enfim, Helena pediu desculpas por não ter me percebido antes, por não ter feito nada. Por ter deixado a consciência dela à mercê dos sentimentos e dos meus danos. _

_Eu a expliquei que a culpa não era inteiramente dela. Expliquei que parte disso fora minha culpa. E ainda assim, ela não me julgou como um monstro ou como demônio. Acredito que a Igreja Católica certamente me consideraria como um demônio, que foi mandado à Terra para arrebatar almas. Acho que ela seria o mais próximo do que os humanos chamam de mãe. A diferença é que ela não acompanhou a minha vida._

_Minha vida. Parece uma coisa errada a dizer. Eu nunca me senti como se estivesse vivendo algo. Sempre me senti como um fantasma condenado a vagar pela superfície. Superfície que está repleta de humanos de todos os tipos. Desde assassinos do pior tipo até aqueles que se julgam como o anjo da salvação. Eu não sou um assassino do pior tipo. Também não sou um anjo da salvação. Sou um anjo negro. Um anjo que não deveria estar vagando pela Terra._


	4. Capítulo 3

**Créditos:** **Warehouse 13 e seus personagens são propriedades de Syfy Network**; "Dangerous" é uma fanfiction sem fins lucrativos. Apenas um dos personagens apresentado aqui é de minha total autoria.

* * *

_"Myka."_

_Estou me revelando a ela. Talvez esse seja um dos maiores erros que eu vá cometer nessa minha existência. Preferi me revelar no sonho dela. Um sonho que era para ser calmo. Mas talvez esteja se tornando um pesadelo. Outra consequência da minha revelação. A mente dela está assustada, o que não é bom sinal. Preocupo-me com o estado mental dela, tenho pressentimento de que se a mente dela continuar tão assustada, tão amedrontada vai permitir maior profundidade dos meus danos._

_A mente dela está como um animal com medo do predador. Paralisado com medo de perder a vida, sentindo a adrenalina no sangue, com a mente acelerada. Pensando se fugir vale a pena, pensando o que vai fazer, pensando se vai viver. É o que está acontecendo com ela. Ela está pensando se isso não é alguma armadilha. Se não é uma armadilha que vai levar para a morte._

_E se ela continuar assim, a minha revelação não será a armadilha que a levará para a morte, e sim será a morte dela._

_Ela está sentada em um banco com vista para um lago. Ela está revivendo indiretamente uma lembrança. Detesto ter que estragar momentos tão esplêndidos, mas isso é necessário. Estou na minha forma real, o que deve a assustar. Ela está com uma expressão confusa no rosto dela, como se ela não soubesse se devesse ter medo ou se devesse sentir outra coisa, já que a mente dela sente a minha ligação com Helena._

"_Myka, por favor, acalme-se." _

_Ela se levanta assustada, percebendo que isso é real até demais. A mente dela continua assustada. Eu preciso acalmar a mente dela, preciso manter ela com o menor dano possível. Isso parece ironia do destino, eu estar fazendo isso por causa de uma humana._

"_Se você não se acalmar, sérias consequências acontecerão."_

_Digo isso em uma tentativa de acalmar a mente dela, o que parece funcionar. Mas a mente dela ainda está assustada. _

"_Estou perdendo a minha mente?" - Dou uma risada._

"_Por enquanto não." - Olho para ela, sei que não deveria ter dito isso, mas agora é tarde demais._

"_Isso é um sonho ainda?" – Ela pergunta dando alguns passos para trás, instintivamente colocando a mão no lugar onde deveria ter uma arma, mas não há arma nenhuma, e ela se vê sem escolha a não ser se manter afastada. Continuo no mesmo lugar, olhando-a. Minha criadora certamente tem bom gosto. Volto a olhar a paisagem, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da minha calça. _

"_Sim, é um sonho ainda."_

"_Então, porque eu sinto como se tudo isso fosse real?" – A mente lógica dela começa a funcionar, sempre procurando respostas, diminuindo o medo. Diminuindo as possibilidades de eu causar mais dano do que já causei._

"_Porque eu sou real." – A expressão dela imediatamente fica confusa, como se fosse uma pessoa tentando entender algo incompatível com a situação apresentada. Ela está me considerando como algo impossível. 'Como uma coisa real pode existir dentro de um sonho?' é a pergunta que a mente dela está fazendo._

"_Myka, por favor. Acalme sua mente. Não quero causar danos." – Sinto-a tentar acalmar a mente dela, embora ela queira acordar do sonho, o que estou impedindo. Não irei conseguir impedir de ela tentar acordar, mas vou continuar tentando._

"_O que você é?"_

"_Sou algo inexplicável. Mas por enquanto, sou um amigo." – Ela não se sente convencida, me aproximo, para sentar no banco, fazendo-a se afastar. Talvez minha aparência a assuste._

"_Se você é um amigo, porque você parece ser uma ameaça?"_

"_É o que a minha aparência está lhe dizendo?" – Ela abre a boca para responder, mas ao pensar nisso, ela fecha a boca. Tenho a aparência de uma caveira na minha forma real. Não sou exatamente uma caveira, apenas meu rosto parece ser o rosto de uma caveira, embora eu tenha o corpo de um humano, e seja vestido com terno. Talvez eu lembre vagamente uma pessoa com maquiagem de caveira realística no rosto._

_Também sou capaz de assumir qualquer forma nos sonhos, e na realidade. Mas decidi me apresentar na minha forma real, dificultando a possibilidade de ela me reconhecer na rua, já que eu tenho tendência a escolher perfis semelhantes de vitimas. E então, ela volta a abrir a boca para falar algo. Algo que já presumo o que irá dizer._

"_Também. Sua aparência é ameaçadora, mas sinto que posso confiar em você." – Dou um sorriso ao vê-la se aproximando, estamos progredindo mais rápido do que esperava._

"_Não é a minha intenção assustar. A minha intenção é ajudar você nesse momento." – Ela se senta ao meu lado, sem me tirar da visão dela. Ela ainda está em uma posição defensiva._

"_Ajudar? Por quê?" – Olho para a lagoa. Sei qual era a lembrança que a mente dela estava recriando, e porque foi tão fácil para eu me revelar. Era uma lembrança de um encontro dela com Helena. Um dos raros encontros entre Helena e Myka. Um dos poucos privados que elas tiveram._

"_Não sei se deveria dizer isso, e certamente não é a melhor coisa a dizer. Mas sou um artefato. Criado por alguém que você conhecia. Eu preciso sair do seu corpo. Mas não posso fazer isso sozinho. Preciso me certificar que você ficará bem." _

"_Alguém que eu conhecia? Você está falando de Helena?" – Tive que fazer a mente dela citar Helena, para mantê-la no sonho. E imediatamente sinto a dor da perda dela._

"_Sim. Eu sou uma criação de Helena. Por isso sua mente me evoca toda vez que você pensa em Helena. É a minha ligação com Helena que faz sua mente pensar que pode confiar em mim, da mesma forma como confiava nela." – O olhar de Myka era preocupado._

"_Posso ajudar mais do que imagina Myka, mas você precisa me permitir."_

_Myka abre a boca para dizer algo, mas o sonho logo é dissolvido. O Farnsworth dela a acordou, interrompendo a nossa conversa. Sei que ela está olhando o quarto atordoada com a minha revelação. Sei que a mente dela está procurando respostas necessárias, mas não consegue encontrá-las. Não consegue porque não sabe como acessá-las, e não sabe se existe._

_Ela queria poder voltar a dormir, tentar ter a minha presença de novo em algum sonho dela. Ela queria respostas, e ela sabe agora que eu sou o possuidor das respostas de muitas perguntas. Mas a vida chama a todos, assim como o trabalho. E ela é leal ao trabalho, mesmo quando a mente dela está importunada por diversas questões que nada tem relação com o trabalho._

_Ela sabe que ela não pode falar a meu respeito para Pete, ou Claud, ou até mesmo Artie. Ela não sabe exatamente por que ela não pode, mas ela sabe que ela precisa me manter escondido por alguns momentos, para que possa obter as respostas que ela precisa, para então me dar para alguma outra pessoa. Outra pessoa que possa ficar satisfeito com as minhas respostas. Ela também sabe que precisa me manter escondido, pois não me conhece. E ela quer me conhecer._

_Como a mente dela esteve o tempo inteiro pensando em Helena, em procurar respostas, em sentimentos, em tudo que tinha a ver com Helena, eu estive presente. Ela sabe agora que estou dentro do corpo dela, mas não sabe como pode me contatar. Eu poderia sinalizar, mas eu não posso fazer isso. _

_Danos demais seriam feitos. E preciso cumprir a promessa. Preciso me certificar de que ela vai ficar intacta o máximo possível. Não posso trair a minha criadora. Não posso deixar a história entre Helena e Myka indefinida. Helena sabia que Myka merecia algumas respostas, e mais que tudo, merecia ter conhecido-a verdadeiramente. Myka quer entender Helena, mas ela não sabe como. Ela sente que me conhecendo, ela possa entender Helena. Talvez ela possa também se entender. Coisa que ela tem sentido falta há muito tempo. O mundo continuou girando, mas ela não acompanhou na mesma direção, ficando para trás. Ela sente que se entendendo, conseguirá acompanhar o mundo girando._

_O tempo para mim passa rápido, mas para ela passa lentamente. Tão lentamente que tinha o impulso de olhar o relógio a cada segundo, achando que aquele minuto lento havia passado. E então a hora mais esperada do dia chegou para ela. Se o tempo dela passasse rápido como o meu, estaríamos sempre conversando, porque o meu tempo é como um estalar de dedos._

_O meu tempo não é cronológico como o de vocês, humanos. E sim psicológico. Eu não preciso de relógios para viver._

_Dessa vez, a paisagem era outra. Era a casa de Helena na Inglaterra, onde Myka conheceu-a pela primeira vez. Mas ela tentou sonhar isso, pois sabia da minha ligação com Helena, sabia que eu iria aparecer. Ela estava no hall da casa, tentando procurar respostas, olhando ao redor._

"_Myka."_

_Ela se assustou com a minha voz que quebrara o silencio que havia no ambiente, e também ela estava distraída, pensando em tantas perguntas que ela queria fazer._

"_Teremos tempo para a maior parte das suas perguntas. Não se preocupe."_

"_Como isso é possível?" – A mente dela está confusa._

"_Eu estou dentro da sua mente. Eu sou um artefato vivo. Não tenho tempo para isso. Preciso me certificar que você ficará bem. E então, posso lhe ajudar a entender Helena."_

_Tantas perguntas. Tantas emoções. Tantos pensamentos._

"_Porque a sua preocupação em se certificar que ficarei bem?"_

"_Porque fiz uma promessa."_

"_Promessa? Como... Como é possível um artefato ser vivo?" – Ela tenta escolher as palavras certas, tentando não me ofender, mas ela não sabe que eu não sou capaz de sentir._

"_Faça as perguntas certas." – Ela fica desapontada, deseja tantas respostas._

"_Porque você está na minha mente?"_

"_Instinto de sobrevivência. Eu preciso de hospedeiros para sobrevivência. Você era a pessoa mais próxima de Helena." – Ela não se sente satisfeita com a resposta._

"_Myka, sei que você tem tantas perguntas a fazer, quer tantas respostas, quer entender muitas coisas. Não se preocupe que eu darei todas as respostas necessárias nos devidos momentos."_

"_E como você vai se certificar que estarei bem?"_

"_Treinando-a. E saindo do seu corpo."_

"_Treinar? Para o que?"_

"_Para diminuir os meus danos na sua mente. Eu sou a Loucura. Levo todos os meus hospedeiros à morte através da loucura." – Ela começa a entrar em pânico._

"_Myka, não entre em pânico, por favor. Se sua mente começar a se sobrecarregar, isso apenas facilitará a aparição dos meus danos. É por isso que preciso treinar você. E é por isso que estou aqui." – Sinto-a tentar acalmar a mente, os sentimentos são fortes, mas ela continua tentando._

"_Porque eu deveria confiar em você? Não tenho provas de que você de fato existe." - Myka estava com um olhar levemente predador, como se tentasse estrangular alguém na parede._

"_E porque você precisa tanto saber que eu de fato existo?" - Sinto a mente dela trabalhando em uma resposta minimamente convincente, era como observar as engrenagens de uma máquina trabalhando._

"_Porque se eu tiver certeza de que você existe, sei que as respostas que você tem a oferecer são verdadeiras, e não uma mera ilusão." - Sorrio com a resposta dela, - "O que pelo visto, você aparenta saber de tudo o que irei falar.", - Assenti com a conclusão dela. Estávamos progredindo mais rápido do que eu de fato imaginara._

"_E como você espera que eu prove isso?"_

"_Você mencionou que está dentro da minha mente. Prove isso." - Sorrio, mal sabe ela que é fácil de provar o meu poder sobre a mente dela._

"_Você consegue controlar os seus sonhos?" - Ela me olha com um olhar suspeito, como se não entendesse o que pretendo fazer, fazendo sinal negativo com a cabeça._

"_Então seu sonho deveria estar mudando?" - Digo isso enquanto eu manipulo o ambiente, mudando para uma cena que marcou intensamente a vida de Myka._

_A cena na qual Helena disse que elas faziam um bom time. Ela fica surpresa, pois eu consigo recriar perfeitamente a cena, embora eu deixei alguns detalhes de fora. Tive que deixar detalhes fora, pois quando eu recrio uma cena a partir de uma memória sem deixar nada de fora, e nada a mais, a memória se perde para sempre. E eu sabia do valor emocional dessa cena._

"_Essa cena não é a sua memória real, o que você deve ter percebido por causa da sua memória fotográfica." - Ela começa a andar no ambiente recriado, com uma expressão chocada._

"_Isso é o suficiente?" - Ela assente, ainda não acreditando que isso está acontecendo._

"_Você estar dentro da minha mente significa que você consegue controlar tudo da minha mente? Que você tem acesso às minhas memórias? Aos meus sentimentos?" - Sinto ela entrar em pânico._

"_Sim. Eu entendo mais da mente humana do que vocês, humanos. Mas não se preocupe em relação aos seus sentimentos. Eu prometi que daria respostas para eles, não? Suas memórias, infelizmente, foram copiadas para a minha memória, se é que podemos chamar dessa forma." - Myka fica confusa._

_Mas não há tempo para ela poder perguntar, ou até mesmo comentar, pois como sempre, ela foi chamada pelo trabalho._

_Pete percebera que ela estava diferente. Pete sabia que algo estava acontecendo. Mas ela não podia simplesmente falar 'Hey, adivinha? Existe um artefato vivo andando na minha mente'. E então, Leena percebeu. Talvez ela sim fosse uma pessoa interessante para invadir a mente, ver como funciona a leitura de auras. Mas no momento tenho preocupações maiores._

_Ela deu sorte. Ela terá que pegar um avião para Europa, ir atrás de um artefato. O que significa que ela não terá que esperar tanto para me ver nos sonhos. A alma dela é uma mistura de sentimentos, pensamentos, conflitos. Tudo em perfeito equilíbrio ainda. As horas passaram torturantes para ela, que não podia deixar de ficar excitada com a possibilidade de me encontrar. E logo, ela estava dormindo profundamente, embora tenha sido difícil de cair no sono, diante de tamanha excitação._

_A paisagem agora era a do Warehouse 2. Quando Myka se sentiu, talvez, traída por Helena. Imaginava que Helena estivesse mudando. Mas não estava. Não ainda._

"_Você sabe que não são necessárias paisagens relacionadas com as suas memórias com Helena certo?" - Ela se assusta, como habitual._

"_Eu não sabia. Você mencionou a sua ligação com Helena, apenas conclui que seria mais fácil de ter sua presença." - Sorrio._

"_Não é necessário, basta apenas você pensar em mim, que eu aparecerei." - A expressão dela muda para pensativa, mordendo o lábio inferior._

"_Acredito que sei o que você possa ser além de um artefato vivo." - Sabia que ela iria mencionar isso, apenas continuo a observando. Ela não sabia se deveria ir em frente ou não._

"_Você parece ser algo semelhante ao Res Cogitans, do dualismo cartesiano__*****__." _

"_Fico surpreso por você ter formulado uma teoria para aquilo o que sou. Mas claro, você tem uma mente racional, sempre procurando respostas. Sim, posso ser algo semelhante ao res cogitans, mas não me sinto, pois sou mais do que uma coisa pensante." - Myka sentiu uma pontada de orgulho por ter me surpreendido, não pude deixar de sorrir._

"_E por quê?" - Tantas perguntas novamente._

"_Porque eu consigo sentir tudo o que você sente, consigo prever todos os seus pensamentos. Se eu fosse apenas uma mera coisa pensante, eu deveria apenas ser uma mente filosófica, racional, que sequer pensaria nos sentimentos, ou qualquer coisa que não seja procurar respostas onde pode não ter." – Percebo-a pensando._

"_Não se preocupe, eu já deixei de procurar as respostas para a minha existência. Você deveria se contentar com a única resposta que você pode obter: sou um artefato vivo. E por favor, acalme sua mente. Sei que está procurando respostas, mas tente se contentar com aquilo que você pode obter no momento."_

"_Eu não entendo porque você se preocupa tanto comigo. Sei que você matou muitos, não sei diretamente ou indiretamente, mas ainda assim, você matou. Não entendo como um artefato como você, pode fazer uma promessa a tal ponto de se preocupar tanto. Isso simplesmente não faz o mínimo sentido."_

"_Helena não era nada da mulher que você conheceu. E além do mais, ela é a minha criadora. Tenho a obrigação de respeitar as promessas que fiz a ela. Posso não ser capaz de sentir por conta própria, mas sei que desrespeitar as vontades dela é ofendê-la. E eu não gostaria nada disso."_

_Ela tenta controlar todos os sentimentos dela, quando me ouve falar sobre Helena. Mas ela sabe que isso não adiantará nada, então automaticamente desiste de tentar enterrar os sentimentos. Ela simplesmente cruza os braços, e começa a morder o lábio inferior, olhando distante. Sei no que ela está pensando e sentindo. Aproximo-me mais._

"_Sei que você se pergunta se teria conhecido Helena como ela era. Sei que você gostaria de ter dito tantas coisas a ela. Sei que você está procurando respostas, e eu lhe garanto que as darei. Agora não é o momento adequado para isso. Sua mente já está começando apresentar sinais preocupantes."_

"_E por que você precisa me treinar?"_

"_Porque eu não posso garantir que eu não irei nunca voltar ao seu corpo, pois se eu quiser te mostrar as respostas, talvez eu precise da sua mente. Sem falar que os meus danos poderão ser controlados, se sua mente estiver treinada."_

_Ela fica preocupada. Ela não quer que eu retorne ao corpo dela. Ela sabe que sou perigo em pessoa. Mas ela sabe que eu tenho as respostas. Ela parece estar disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para obter as respostas. Tudo que ela pode fazer é me olhar nos olhos, suspirar antes de perguntar. E eu já sei qual é a minha resposta._

"_Você promete que irá me dar todas as respostas que eu precisar?"_

"_Sim. Prometo."_

"_E você irá de fato cumprir? Ou você pretende me trair?"_

"_Se fosse para eu te trair, já teria feito isso há muito tempo. Mas não fiz. E não pretendo fazer." – Ela percebe que de fato, eu já poderia ter traído ela._

"_Desculpe-me, é que..." – Ela interrompe, percebendo que eu já sei disso, - "Não pude evitar pensar nessa possibilidade."_

"_Eu entendo."_

"_Você sabe que já ganhou a permissão para me ajudar a muito tempo, certo?" - Eu sabia disso, mas precisava ter certeza de que ela não iria sair do rumo ou desistir._

_Ela poderia ter desistido, mas não fora capaz. Não por falta de oportunidades. A ligação dela com Helena não permite desistência. A determinação__ em entender o que houve com Helena nos últimos momentos de vida dela. Acredito que ela nunca havia visto Helena derrubar todas as barreiras, ao dizer que era a única forma de salvar. Talvez, também, nunca considerara a possibilidade de Helena se sacrificar tentando salvar os três agentes._

_A cada momento que converso com ela, posso entender porque Helena a considerava tão especial, tão única. Cada vez mais entendo a delicada situação entre ambas. Digo isso, pois sou o único capaz de comparar as mentalidades, os comportamentos, os sentimentos. Sou o único que sabe dos padrões de cada variável, mas também, das especiais condições onde esses padrões desapareciam como mágica._

_"Sim. Apenas queria me certificar se você não iria mudar de ideia." - Ela me olhou._

_"E porque eu mudaria de ideia?" - Sabia que ela perguntaria isso cedo ou tarde. Era uma dessas perguntas que ronda a mente da pessoa, que só consegue parar de pensar nisso quando liberta a pergunta da mente._

_Não respondo a pergunta, ela também sabe qual seria a resposta eu daria. Ela tem medo de saber. De descobrir que ela estava errada o tempo todo, ou até mesmo que estava certa, mas nunca teve coragem ou nunca quis arriscar. É interessante observar os medos dos humanos. Eles têm tanto medo de revelar algo, que acabam preferindo sofrer em particular com suas próprias dúvidas, dificuldades, próprios medos. A vida deles gira em torno dessas incertezas, como se cada passo falso fosse gerar um terrível trauma, e nenhum aprendizado._

_Humanos não percebem que eles precisam de aprendizado. Sem aprender, sem perguntar por que, sem ter a curiosidade de explorar, não chegaríamos a lugar nenhum. Myka é assim, mas ela aprende de forma diferente. Mas ainda assim, ela é dominada por diversos medos, tantos 'traumas'. Péssimas experiências, sim, mas experiências que colaboraram para a construção da personalidade dela, coisa que acontece com qualquer um._

_A personalidade dela é rara, por mais que não pareça. Ela tem essa impressão de ser uma agente tão focada no trabalho que se esquece de ter amigos, sentimentos e etc. Mas ela apenas possui uma capacidade surpreendente de compartimentalizar todos os sentidos, todas as memórias, pedaços da personalidade, em pequenas caixas na mente, só abrindo-os raramente. Não sei o que Helena fez para ter acesso a muitas dessas caixas, mas acredito que minha criadora foi a única que conseguiu penetrar profundamente. _

_Talvez eu seja uma exceção, pois invadi o espaço dela de forma automática, então, tive acesso a tudo, sem ela saber. Cada detalhe da vida dela que a mente dela ainda guarda (mas não necessariamente ela se lembre), eu tive acesso. _

_A paisagem mudou. Isso definitivamente não é um bom sinal. A mente dela está mais acelerada. _

_"Myka, acalme sua mente." - A paisagem mudou de novo._

_"Por quê?" - Ela estava preocupada, estava achando que eu estava mudando a paisagem do sonho._

_"Isso vai permitir mais danos. Isso é sinal que sua mente está percebendo a ameaça que sou. E ela está lutando para não me deixar entrar, o que é péssimo sinal." - Quando ela percebe o perigo, ela tenta acalmar a mente, sem grandes resultados, mas ainda está acelerada demais. _

_"Myka!" - Talvez não tenha sido boa ideia ter gritado. Isso a assustou demais._

_"Eu não sei como acalmar!" - Ela está se desesperando. Todos os sentimentos de não saber como ajudar, de não saber o que fazer está fazendo-a entrar em desespero, entrar um turbilhão de profundo medo._

_Talvez isso tenha sido um erro. Talvez eu não devesse ter me revelado. E agora quem terá acalmar a mente dela sou eu. Não queria que as coisas tivessem chegado a esse ponto. Eu acalmar a mente de um hospedeiro é quase a mesma coisa que desarmar uma bomba. A diferença? Não existe treinamento, não existe preparo, não existe nada, apenas você ali e a bomba. Myka era a bomba, e eu era um artefato sem saber como acalmar uma mente sem causar danos. _

_Ela está ajoelhada no chão, tentando controlar todas as lágrimas que ameaçam a gravidade, que ameaçam deslizar por aquele rosto. Ela está sentindo todos aqueles sentimentos de forma bem pior, pois sabe que está sobre pressão. Culpa minha. Aproximo-me, me ajoelhando na frente dela._

_"Desculpe-me por isso. É por uma boa causa." - Ela me dá um olhar confuso, como crianças têm quando estão perdidas, como se não soubessem como reagir. Pego o rosto dela com ambas as mãos, tentando acessar as sinapses nervosas. Sinto-a ficar tensa. Talvez o meu toque assuste. Imagino que seja um toque gelado, morto. Talvez também seja um toque indelicado ou delicado até demais. _

_Descobri esse poder recentemente, com Helena. Claro que não me senti nada bem tentando fazer isso na minha criadora. Foi como se eu estivesse violentando ela. Em todos os sentidos. Mas eu precisava saber se isso poderia ser útil. Em Helena isso funcionou de forma satisfatória, mas como qualquer habilidade, havia necessidade de aprimorar a fim de ter certeza absoluta de que nenhum dano poderia acontecer. _

_Ela era conhecida por ter uma alma de autora e inventora. Mas também tinha alma de curiosa. Curiosa para entender cada engenhosidade de cada mecanismo, cada detalhe mecânico, cada aspecto de qualquer coisa que a interessasse. E assim foi comigo. Ela ficou surpresa com minhas habilidades, e me convenceu a usá-la como cobaia para averiguar outras possíveis habilidades. E foi então nesse momento que descobri essa habilidade._

_Estranhamente, as sinapses de Myka são diferentes. Trabalham de forma diferente, mas acabam por expor a fragilidade das sinapses. Fragilidade para mim, porque para qualquer exame médico que envolva alguns eletrodos, certamente essa diferença seria uma surpresa. Depois de experimentar as sinapses, percebo que a mente dela está acalmando, mas aquele olhar confuso continua na mente de Myka. Tiro as minhas mãos cuidadosamente. _

_"O que aconteceu?" - Ela não conseguia entender como a mente dela acalmou só com o meu contato, ainda continuando com o mesmo olhar no rosto, e na mesma posição._

_"Manipulei suas sinapses nervosas. Precisei fazer isso. Desculpe-me." - Aqueles olhos continuavam a me observar, como se não tivessem medo de mim, como se não conseguissem perceber o monstro que sou. Como se ela não conseguisse perceber a coisa mais óbvia e precisasse de alguém para explicar o verdadeiro perigo que sou._

_"Desculpar pelo quê? Você só estava tentando cumprir sua promessa." - Me afastei dela, dando-a espaço. _

_"Eu poderia ter te matado." - E então, aqueles olhos verdes encheram-se de algo que não sabia o que exatamente era, mas conseguia perceber sinais de medo na mente dela, - "Essa é uma habilidade que não tive muitas oportunidades de aprimorar.", - Ela então se levantou, tentando recompor-se, enquanto eu desviava o meu olhar dela._

_"Obrigada." - Me viro para observá-la, achando no mínimo, estranho alguém agradecer outra pessoa que por pouco não a matara. Ela percebeu, talvez um pouco tarde demais, esse detalhe._

_"Não estou agradecendo por não ter me matado. E sim por ter usado a sua habilidade, mesmo não sabendo as consequências." - Sinto um tom de confiança na fala dela, embora eu já saiba que esse ato tenha sido o suficiente para comprovar que sou de confiança._

_"Seu tempo está acabando." - Ela não entendeu a primeira vista, mas depois de pensar, entendeu do que eu estava falando, - "Não se preocupe, ainda nos veremos.", - Ela assente, ela sabia que haveria muitos mais encontros._

_E então, ela foi acordada. Eu poderia ter tentado segurar ela, mas não o fiz. Cada vez que eu faço isso, mais a mente dela fica exausta. Eu posso usar a maioria das minhas habilidades sem problemas, mas não posso usar algumas em Myka, pois elas podem matá-la só pelo desgaste mental. Forma bastante dolorosa de morrer, apesar de ser uma excelente tortura, mas que graça existe na tortura quando é tão simples para eu conseguir qualquer informação que eu queira? Basta ter acesso às mentes certas._

_Não houve grandes problemas para ela conseguir ser aceita pela imigração, afinal, ela é agente do governo americano. Acredito que muitos dos países europeus têm medo de contrariar os EUA. Aos menos, ainda são país com sinais de sabedorias, ao contrário de muitos outros. Acredito que Pete está começando a ficar cada vez mais preocupado com ela, ele tem aquele sexto sentido, que está o tempo todo o avisando que tem algo errado. O interessante é observar Myka falando a mentira mais comum da humanidade: 'Sim, estou bem, não se preocupe comigo.' ou 'Sim, estou bem, já estive pior.'. _

_Algo está errado, estou sentindo isso. A mente dela está começando a me rejeitar cada vez mais. Myka não percebe, pois não é capaz de medir por conta própria o nível de atividade da mente dela, embora seja perfeitamente capaz de diferenciar uma mente hiperativa de uma mente calma. Só espero que ela consiga perceber a tempo, não posso arriscar me expor para ela no dia a dia. Se isso acontecer, será definitivamente um péssimo sinal._

_Ela saiu do aeroporto, sendo perseguida por um Pete preocupado. Ele provavelmente está preocupado com ele tem sentido perto de Myka. Mas então, ao sentir aquele ar gelado da Europa, algo mudou. E para pior. Definitivamente, foi uma péssima ideia me revelar a ela._

_Ela também percebeu que algo havia mudado. Parecia que o ar estava congelado, a paisagem estava morrendo embora estivesse ali, no mesmo estado, com as células funcionando normalmente, seguindo com a vida como se nada tivesse acontecido._

_"Myka." - Myka virou o rosto na minha direção, entendendo o que havia mudado. Pete conseguiu ver essa cena, parando perto dela, se perguntando se deveria perguntar ou não o que estava errado._

_"Não tente falar. Pete achará que você enlouqueceu de vez, depois de todo esse tempo trabalhando no depósito. Isso não era para ter acontecido. Mas preciso sair do seu corpo o mais rápido o possível. Você pode se comunicar comigo pelos pensamentos." - Myka virou o olhar na direção de Pete, que a estivera observando. _

_Percebo Myka me perguntando o que houve._

_"Sua mente está me rejeitando, e o frio no seu rosto fez com que a mente me colocasse aqui. Pareço ser uma alucinação, mas estou aqui. Farei o melhor para não te atrapalhar, e Pete está preocupado com você." – Ela se virou para o Pete, que ainda continuava olhando-a preocupado._

_Eles tiveram uma conversa rapidamente, mas longa o suficiente para fazer com que Pete parasse de se preocupar um pouco. Mas ele ainda continua tendo essa sensação bizarra. Deve ser interessante esse 'sexto sentido'. O dia transcorreu sem maiores problemas, embora eu tentasse voltar para dentro da mente de Myka, enquanto eu tentava ficar longe do campo de visão dela._

_A mente dela está começando a entender o que sou, embora não saiba o que sou de fato. Não sabia se eu conseguiria fazer Myka entender que ela precisava manter a mente dela hiperativa, mas ao mesmo tempo em baixa atividade. Não é qualquer humano que possui essa habilidade. Mas Myka precisaria aprender, é a única forma de um hospedeiro sobreviver se for minha vitima. Mas no caso de Myka, é apenas uma medida de segurança, não quero causar mais dano do que já causei, já que ela sobreviverá de fato._

_Não é necessário dizer que a minha volta para dentro da mente foi sem sucesso. A mente dela já criou uma barreira para a minha entrada. Péssimo sinal. Mas continuarei tentando até achar uma falha que possa me permitir voltar para dentro da mente, e continuar lá._

_Estamos novamente em um sonho, mas ainda estou fora da mente dela. E sem nenhuma paisagem interessante ou que remetesse a alguma lembrança de Myka com Helena. Ela já está mais confortável com a minha presença. Ela também está aprendendo como lidar comigo. _

_"Como posso treinar a minha mente?" - Ela sentiu a minha presença quase imediatamente._

_"Você precisa ser aquilo que você era mais jovem." - Um flash de confusão passou pelos olhos esverdeados dela, - "Antes de conhecer o depósito 13. E depois de Sam. Quando você era uma agente que erguia muros para esconder seus sentimentos do mundo, embora ainda pudesse senti-los empreitando sua mente. Assim como você era uma agente que conseguia pensar sem precisar fazer grandes esforços, sem agitar a mente." - E então, a confusão deu espaço à compreensão, e talvez medo._

_"Eu não sei se serei capaz." - Olhei-a, embora ela não estivesse me olhando, apenas pensando naquelas memórias que já pareciam distantes._

_"Você é." - E então, estabelecemos contato visual._

_"Por que você acredita que sou?"_

_"Você é capaz de qualquer coisa que você quiser." - Ela continuou me olhando, como se não me entendesse, - "Você precisa acreditar que você é capaz de qualquer coisa. Mas você é. A cada dia que conheço mais sua mente, entendo mais porque minha criadora tinha afeto por você."_

_A menção de Helena parece ferir a alma já machucada. Não era a minha intenção, mas a mente dela ainda fica dando replay infinito nas cenas em que Helena traiu a confiança dela. _

_"Myka, Helena nunca quis quebrar sua confiança. Você foi importante para ela. Sei que confiança para você é algo... complexo. Mas você também precisa aprender a perdoar." - Ela desviou o olhar, - "Mas você já desenvolveu suficiente a sua mente para conseguir segurar todos os danos que posso ter causado. Acredito que já esteja na hora de eu começar a pensar em abandonar o seu corpo. Mas não se preocupe, você obterá as respostas que você almeja."_

* * *

***Dualismo cartesiano:** Concepção filosófica de Descartes na qual o mundo é composto de duas substâncias, _res extensa _(destaca o universo do pensamento, assimilando o espírito [substância imaterial] à consciência, sendo chamado de "coisa pensante", que não ocupa lugar)e_ res cogitans _(sendo então o corpo que aprisionaria o _res extensa_, ou seja, que ocupa o lugar).

* * *

A próxima atualização será quarta-feira :)

E, eu não mordo. Sério, você pode deixar qualquer comentário que quiser. Eu não me importo se é uma crítica, dúvida ou qualquer coisa.

Aparentemente, ninguém quer me ver em um vídeo. É isso?

Até mais! :)

P.S. "Guest" (eu sei quem é), bem, espero que ainda continue sendo uma boa ideia para um roteiro de quadrinho "introdinâmico". Mas veremos como a história continuará, certo? E eu também morro pensando nisso. E bem, essa história meio que surgiu para tentar sossegar esse meu drama com a Myka, hahaha


	5. Capítulo 4

**Créditos:** **Warehouse 13 e seus personagens são propriedades de Syfy Network**; "Dangerous" é uma fanfiction sem fins lucrativos. Apenas um dos personagens apresentado aqui é de minha total autoria.

* * *

_Ela entrou em desespero. Ela esperava conseguir alguma resposta antes de eu partir. Mas o tempo estava passando. E rápido. Eu precisava sair do corpo dela urgente, senão minha promessa seria quebrada, e eu teria desonrado o último pedido da minha criadora antes de morrer. Sem falar que Myka provavelmente seria mandada para um hospital psiquiátrico. E acredito que Myka tem a esperança de não ficar louca ou agir como a vilã da história, um fato que parece ser comum aos agentes do depósito 13._

"_Myka, não se preocupe. Eu te darei todas as respostas que você deseja. Mas não temos tempo. Sua mente já me identificou como inimigo."_

"_Você vai matar outra pessoa, não vai?" – Ela perguntou quase sem hesitação, sem olhar para mim, eu sabia que ela não seria capaz de me olhar._

"_Não."_

"_Então como você irá trocar de hospedeiro?" – Ela sentia-se confusa, não sabia que existiam outras maneiras de eu mudar de hospedeiros._

"_Possuo uma habilidade que me ajudará nisso. Sou capaz de utilizar um hospedeiro morto, embora não seja confortável."_

_Ela assentiu compreendendo o esforço que eu estava fazendo por causa de uma simples promessa à minha criadora. De fato, viver em um corpo morto não é a 7ª maravilha do mundo, mas eu não tenho a menor intenção de fazer Myka pensar que matei alguém só por causa dela. Isso apenas colocaria culpa desnecessária na mente dela. Sem mencionar o pequeno detalhe de que qualquer hospedeiro vivo irá morrer, e mais rapidamente, por minha causa. E se eles morrem sendo meus hospedeiros, eu não consigo ocupar novamente o corpo deles._

_Como parte da rotina, o despertador dela tocou, chamando-a para realidade. E novamente, me vi estando no quarto dela, no campo de visão dela. Myka olhou para mim, enquanto eu me sentava na poltrona mais afastada possível da cama. E como havia virado rotina, ela olhou ao redor também para se certificar de que estava tudo certo. Levantou-se, mas logo ouviu o som do Farnsworth, indo imediatamente atender._

"_Bom dia, Mykes. O artefato fez mortos." – Não pude deixar de prestar atenção na voz de Pete, dizendo que havia mortos. _

"_Hmm.. Okay. Você está no hospital?" – Pete fez uma afirmação sonora, assentindo,- "Em 15 minutos estarei ai." – Ela desligou o Farnsworth, olhando para mim. _

_Eu sabia o que ela queria dizer com aquele olhar, embora não tivesse coragem de verbalizar. Ela havia se habituado à sensação de me ter na mente dela, e de me ter por perto no dia a dia, de saber que eu era algo de Helena, portanto que eu era a chave das caixinhas de respostas. Eu poderia, na visão dela, acabar com toda a agonia de ter tantas perguntas espreitando a mente dela, esperando um gatilho para perturbar. _

_Continuei sentado, enquanto observava-a andar pelo quarto, pegando algumas roupas, para então se dirigir ao banheiro. Eu podia senti-la pensando sobre tudo. Podia sentir o medo e a sensação de que ia ser abandonada em cada célula do corpo dela. Mas eu não podia fazer nada. Depois de algum tempo, ela saiu do banheiro, pegando então o que ela julgou que seria necessário para o dia._

_Eu precisava me preparar para me despedir do corpo dela. Não seria fácil forçar a mudança de um corpo, principalmente se envolvia um corpo morto. Mas esperava que os corpos mortos que Pete havia mencionado estivessem em condições. Ou ao menos, que o necrotério do hospital tivesse algum corpo minimamente decente. Sei que Myka está preocupada com a possibilidade de eu simplesmente mudar de corpo e sumir para sempre._

_Ela vai sofrer quando eu sair do corpo dela. Não tanto quanto outros sofreriam, mas ainda sofrerá. Apenas espero que Pete seja de fato um bom amigo, não daqueles que simplesmente vão fingir que você está bem, e sim aqueles que vão incomodar você tentando descobrir o errado ou ajudar quando julgarem necessário. _

_Myka conseguiu chegar alguns minutos depois de ter saído do hotel, mas ainda não conseguira se livrar dos pensamentos preocupantes. Pete percebeu pela expressão facial de Myka e pela sensação dele de que algo estava errado, mas sabia que esse não era o momento certo para incomodar Myka com questões que poderiam apenas piorar a situação._

_Assim que ambos entraram no necrotério do hospital, imediatamente vi os corpos. Não pude deixar de olhar Myka, que estava olhando os ferimentos presentes nos corpos. Eles não sabiam que artefato se tratava, mas pelos ferimentos, eles julgaram ser um artefato do tipo arma de fogo. Ambos os corpos possuíam ferimentos semelhantes aos projéteis dum-dum, que ao se chocarem com materiais gelatinosos ou aquosos, causam verdadeiras crateras. O que era suspeito era a ausência de ferimentos de entrada ou saída._

_Enquanto eles conversavam entre si, e com o médico que atendera os dois corpos, eu dei uma olhada ao meu redor. Havia diversos corpos, com todos os tipos de causas de morte. Precisava de um morto recente, de preferência de causas mais naturais o possível, e que fossem aquele tipo de pessoa que alguém diria 'ainda tinha uma vida pela frente'. Myka olhou ao redor para ver se eu ainda estava por aqui. Ela sabia que eu iria mudar de hospedeiro aqui._

_Vi um corpo que me interessou. Jovem atleta de 26 anos assassinado a sangue frio com um tiro no coração. Seria fácil recuperar os danos. Myka disfarçou a olhadela dela, olhando mais ao redor, como se estivesse investigando a possibilidade de haver algum outro corpo que tivesse entrado em contato com o artefato de alguma forma._

_O médico disse mais algumas frases, antes de sair da sala. Myka e Pete conversaram sobre o que fazer no momento, se deveriam pedir para Claud verificar a possibilidade de algum artefato que pudesse ser compatível com os ferimentos ou se conversariam com o Artie. Não prestei atenção no que eles falaram. Acabaram por decidir conversar com o Artie, já que não sabiam quais eram as possibilidades, e esperavam que Artie já tivesse alguma teoria ou alguma ideia do que o artefato poderia ser._

_Respostas, respostas, respostas. Agentes procurando respostas para mistérios que se encaixam perfeitamente em 'qualquer coisa é possível'. Nosso mundo é mais misterioso do que imaginamos. Assim como os artefatos. Assim como eu. Decidi trocar de hospedeiro agora, mas tive que esperar Myka olhar corpo por corpo para se certificar que não havia nenhum outro corpo com aqueles sintomas._

_E foi esse momento que usei._

Myka e Pete saíram do hospital. Myka não havia percebido que deixara de ser hospedeira, e Pete não percebeu nada de diferente nela, ao menos, por enquanto. Ambos entraram no carro, enquanto Myka pegava o Farnsworth, ligando para Artie.

"Acharam alguma coisa?" – O rosto de Artie imediatamente apareceu na tela.

"Não, mas percebemos que todos os corpos tinham ferimentos de projeteis dum-dum, mas sem ferimentos de entrada ou saída. Como isso é possível?" – Myka falou, olhando preocupada. Artie imediatamente parou o que estava fazendo, olhando para a tela.

"Você tem certeza?" – Myka assentiu. Artie passou a mão pelo cabelo, olhando preocupadamente.

"Uh-Oh" - Artie disse quase inaudível.

"Artie? Existe algo que você sabe e não está contando?" – Myka sabia que quando ele fazia essa expressão, ele sabia de algo. Artie suspirou, enquanto Pete olhava preocupado para Artie.

"Eu tenho um pressentimento de que isso não é nada bom." – Pete comentou.

"E não é." – Artie murmurou quase inaudível.

"Artie?" – Myka não havia ouvido o que Artie havia dito, mas sabia que algo não estava certo.

"Olhe, nazistas na segunda guerra mundial tentaram criar uma arma que pudesse colocar uma bala fatal dentro de inimigos sem precisar tê-lo no campo de visão, com ferimentos de entrada e saída. E essa tentativa resultou em um artefato que é capaz de matar, mas não da forma como os nazistas queriam."

"Mas projéteis dum-dum são proibidos em guerras." – Pete comentou.

"Sim, foram proibidos na Convenção de Haia de 1899, mas contrabando existe em qualquer mundo. Os nazistas não se preocupavam com proibições ou com quantas pessoas iam morrer nos experimentos deles." – Myka estava preocupada.

"E como é o artefato? Uma arma similar aos que os nazistas usavam na segunda guerra?"

"Ninguém nunca viveu para contar. Todos os engenheiros morreram vitimas do artefato." – A expressão de preocupação de Myka se intensificou enquanto ela passava a mão pelo cabelo. Pete olhara para fora, com olhar preocupado.

Artur foi quem interrompeu a ligação dizendo que precisava ir. Myka olhou para fora se perguntando como eles iriam achar esse artefato. As cenas de crimes nada ofereciam de pistas, assim como os corpos.

Eles decidiram investigar as cenas onde os corpos foram encontrados, na esperança de encontrar qualquer pista que pudesse levá-los a uma localização do artefato. A polícia já havia processado a cena dos crimes, apenas isolando a área do público, tendo quase nenhuma movimentação de pessoas por perto, já que não era mais a noticia quente do momento. A policia também não foi de grande ajuda, pela falta de uma comunicação adequada.

A primeira cena não pode oferecer tanta informação quanto eles desejariam, apenas de que aparentemente a vitima morrera saindo de uma festa, sem qualquer relato de brigas. Entrevistas foram feitas com alguns barman e atendentes da balada, mas nada pareceu suspeito. O segundo local já apresentou algumas pistas a mais, como a coincidência entre os locais que as vitimas morreram, a 1ª morrendo em uma viela pouco utilizada, e a 2ª morrendo em uma viela usada por usuários de drogas. Sem mencionar que Pete teve um pressentimento de que algo estava estranho na região, embora não pudesse dizer o porquê.

Foram necessários dois dias de intensas investigações, e diversas tentativas de comunicações entre a polícia local e os agentes para que conseguissem determinar uma possível localização. Mas quem fora responsável pela resolução do mistério fora Claud que conseguira estabelecer diversos aspectos comuns as duas vitimas, até conseguir estabelecer um ponto comum que não havia qualquer motivo para não ser considerado suspeito. Mas Myka apenas precisara de uma noite para perceber que havia sido abandonada.

Não esperava que fosse ser uma mudança quase imperceptível. Sabia que iria perder a companhia nos sonhos, e que provavelmente seria novamente mergulhada em pesadelos, ou até mesmo noites sem sonhos qualquer. Myka não esperava que fosse ser abandonada de fato, ela estava esperando que fosse ficar um ou dois dias sem ter noticias daquilo que fora hospedeira.

Mas a noite se transformou em dias. E os dias se transformaram em semanas. E junto com a mudança de dias, Myka foi mudando também, tanto no humor quanto na personalidade. Dias e noites se passaram, cada dia piorando o humor de Myka, deixando claro que algo havia acontecido com ela. Pete não precisava fazer muito esforço para saber que algo havia acontecido, mas não sabia como isso havia acontecido.

Myka quando descobriu, se sentiu traída, esquecida, da mesma forma como Helena a fizera sentir várias vezes em diversos momentos, mas nesse caso, a sensação era dilacerante, pois ela não havia obtido nenhuma resposta. Ela acabava perdoando Helena parcialmente, mas nunca tivera a oportunidade e a coragem de conversar com Helena sobre muitos assuntos que ficara sem qualquer acordo, esclarecimento ou consenso.

Pete não sabia o que poderia fazer para ajudar Myka, apenas se sentia mal por vê-la em tal situação dolorosa. Não queria que Myka se autodestruísse como Helena fizera consigo mesma. Queria ajudar, mas se Myka não falava com ele mais que o necessário, ele se sentia como um cego em um campo de batalha com várias metralhadoras disparando para todos os lados. Ele aprendera que ajudar Myka nesse momento era se aventurar em um campo minado.

Ambos ainda conseguiam fazer missões, mas não possuíam mais a dinâmica que muitas vezes ajudavam eles a resolverem os diversos tipos de enigmas acerca dos artefatos. Myka nem mesmo se atrevia a depositar a mesma confiança em Pete.

Leena não precisava de qualquer esforço para saber que Myka estava sofrendo por qualquer motivo. Sempre soubera que desde a morte de Helena, ela nunca tinha sido capaz de ter uma aura positiva como antigamente. Já havia desistido de tentar descobrir o que se passava pela mente de Myka, apenas fingia que não via nada. Claud percebera a mudança de humor em uma das missões em que elas tiveram ir juntas, e como dizia, quase teve a cabeça arrancada quando pediu para Myka contar o que havia e Regentes sabiam que se Myka continuasse assim, ela teria que passar por diversas avaliações psicológicas. Algo que ambos não queriam que acontecesse.

Myka e Pete estavam em uma missão em Seattle, quando a ausência da antiga dinâmica foi sentida, quando eles não conseguiram sair do loop infinito de mistério em que o artefato estava envolto. Já era final da tarde quando decidiram voltar ao hotel, e encerrar o dia. Myka foi ao quarto sem trocar qualquer palavra com Pete, que cada dia mais tentava reunir a coragem de desafiar Myka a contar o que diabos havia acontecido.

A primeira reação de Myka, depois de trancar a porta do quarto, foi ir até a cama, e socar o travesseiro. Isso havia se tornado um hábito comum desde a descoberta, era uma forma de aliviar por algumas horas a sensação de traição rondando a mente dela. Sabia que seria mais inteligente socar um travesseiro ou algo macio do que uma parede. Ela também se sentia frustrada, sensação que passara a consumir a alma dela com frequência.

Ela devia ter acreditado desde o começo que seria traída, usada e esquecida, e que não deveria ter colocado qualquer nível de confiança num artefato criado por Helena. Depois de socar o travesseiro, se recostou na parede ao lado da cama, escorregando até sentar no chão, colocando o rosto apoiado nas palmas das mãos, suspirando, e tentando acalmar a respiração já um pouco acelerada.

Ela desejava simplesmente voltar ao tempo e tentar mudar o passado, mesmo sabendo que não era possível por experiência própria. Ela poderia tentar mas iria falhar miseravelmente todas as vezes, e isso a frustrava mais ainda.

Ela apenas queria respostas para a sua alma inquieta, e esteve extremamente perto de conseguir, mas perdera a oportunidade. Não deveria ter acreditado desde o começo de que seria capaz de conseguir qualquer resposta. Perdera qualquer esperança de decifrar a Helena que vira nos últimos segundos de vida dela, antes de ser mergulhada na destruição do depósito. Não conseguia se livrar da perseguição das memórias envolvendo Helena.

Ela percebera então os danos que ela obterá sendo hospedeira. Mas às vezes, depois de estar tão perto da morte diversas vezes, ela simplesmente desejava que a morte acertasse o golpe definitivo nela de vez, só para obter paz de espírito. E outros momentos, ela simplesmente desejava que tudo fosse um pesadelo, e que ela iria acordar em uma cama, para encontrar todos vivos, e bem, na mesa durante o café da manhã.

Uma batida na porta interrompeu a linha de pensamento dela. Myka levantou a cabeça olhando para a porta, esperando qualquer confirmação das suspeitas dela, que fora confirmada poucos segundos mais tarde. Levantou-se indo abrir a porta, mas encontrando ninguém, percebera um bilhete escrito à mão, afixado na porta. Pegou-o antes de olhar novamente o corredor a procura da possível pessoa que teria deixado esse bilhete.

_**Você esteve a centímetros do que você veio procurar aqui. Quase tocou acidentalmente. Use sua memória fotográfica para resolver a charada.**_

Myka olhou o bilhete, procurando qualquer assinatura, mas ao constatar que não havia nenhuma assinatura, passou a tentar reconhecer a letra, não conseguindo qualquer pista. Entrou no quarto se sentando na cama, decidindo repassar todos os momentos em que estivera quase acidentalmente em contato com algum objeto. Apenas alguns poucos momentos lhe vieram à mente, mas depois de verificar cuidadosamente cada memória, percebeu então de que objeto o bilhete falava.

Saiu do quarto, caminhando para a porta da frente, que era o quarto de Pete, dando leves batidas com os nós dos dedos. Pete abriu a porta poucos momentos depois, olhando-a com um olhar quase preocupado.

"Acho que sei onde está o artefato."

"Dê-me apenas 1 minuto para pegar o Tesla e o Farnsworth." - Myka assentiu vendo Pete desaparecer dentro do quarto.

Myka não fizera questão de comentar sobre como chegou à resposta do loop infinito que havia travado os dois naquele dia. Na realidade, Myka já havia escondido o fato do bilhete no fundo da mente, sabendo que supostamente não deveria ter recebido um bilhete desses, mas não se importou tanto com isso.

E o bilhete provou-se estar certo no fim das contas. Pete achou estranho Myka ter adivinhado a localização, mas sabia que ela não iria comentar sobre como ela chegou à esse local, desistindo então de qualquer possível conversa.

O tempo foi passando, novos bilhetes, muitas vezes com charadas, foram surgindo em todos os momentos em que Myka e Pete se encontravam novamente no loop infinito, ou se encontravam sem qualquer informação sobre o artefato que estavam caçando. Em uma dessas missões, Myka teve a sensação de estar sendo perseguida, mas não obteve qualquer prova ou sinal de que estava sendo de fato. Já fazia quase três meses que fora abandonada como a única sobrevivente do único artefato vivo existente no planeta.

Essa sensação ressurgiu em San Francisco, quando eles estavam quase atravessando a famosa ponte Golden Gate. A ponte estava com trânsito lento, mas nada que chegasse a atrapalhar tanto a vida, apenas uma obra de manutenção que estava programada, e que era rotina dos que transitavam por ali quase diariamente. Myka olhou pelo retrovisor, percebendo que havia um carro a perseguindo. Não era um carro feito para chamar atenção, mas para alguém que tinha memória fotográfica, era algo que chamava a atenção. Pete não percebera, e Myka decidiu esperar por um momento oportuno, que viria poucas horas mais tarde.

Myka e Pete estavam entrevistando um dos expectadores do evento supostamente envolvendo o artefato, quando Myka visualizou alguém a observando. Por algum motivo, o rosto lhe parecia familiar, mas não conseguia resgatar nenhuma informação da mente, e começara a ter uma sensação familiar com esse rosto.

A entrevista durou poucos minutos, já que o expectador apenas dava informações vagas, e muitas vezes conflitantes, o que levantou suspeita de Pete. Myka não se concentrou tanto na entrevista, pois havia percebido novamente o rosto familiar, dessa vez, atrás de uma construção. Pete estava falando com ela, sobre a entrevista, mas mente de Myka tentava encontrar um meio de encurralar o rosto, mas nada lhe parecia possível sem uma perseguição, não prestando qualquer atenção naquilo que Pete lhe estava dizendo.

Eles estavam andando por uma avenida, quando Myka percebeu a movimentação do rosto familiar, que ficara mais próximo de Myka, que passara a ter uma sensação de que ela realmente conhecia aquele rosto. Mais do que isso, ela sentia proximidade com aquele rosto, o que a fez olhar para trás, para simplesmente ver o rosto desaparecendo por trás de uma coluna de mármore.

Myka não saberia dizer o que a fez simplesmente andar em direção a essa coluna, mas ela sabia que a cada passo dado, ambas as sensações aumentavam. O rosto ao perceber a aproximação de Myka, começou a fugir. A reação de Myka foi imediata e impulsiva, quase emocional, embora ainda houvesse uma racionalidade mesclada. As pessoas passaram a parecer simples borrões, aos olhos de Myka, cuja atenção passou a ser totalmente no rosto. Myka instintivamente pegara a arma, mas não mirava em ninguém, apenas estava com a arma por hábito. Pete demorara alguns breves momentos antes de entender o que estava acontecendo.

Para aqueles que observavam a cena, parecia ser uma perseguição policial, mas para aqueles observadores natos, parecia uma perseguição de um leão atrás da caça do dia, como se a fome o guiasse. Myka sabia que era a sensação de proximidade que a estava guiando, embora sentisse a razão ainda funcionando. É desnecessário dizer que o rosto adotou diversas táticas para atrapalhar Myka ou para fazê-la desistir, como derrubando lixeiras, mudanças bruscas de direção, entre outros. Em alguns momentos, Myka dava a impressão de ter sido derrubada, mas em cada desses momentos, ela se recuperava, mostrando agilidade. Pete vinha correndo alguns metros atrás, gritando em vão o nome de Myka, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava avisar as pessoas de liberarem o caminho.

Pete não sabia o que Myka estava fazendo, mas sabia que para ela fazer isso, era porque algo estava errado. Myka usando a racionalidade ainda existente e presente na mente dela tomada por emoções, apesar da sobrecarga de adrenalina pulsando nas veias, fora capaz de pegar um atalho, pegando de surpresa o rosto. As pessoas seriam capazes de dizer que não sabiam o que houve quando os dois corpos se encontraram, mas certamente diriam que a cena fora rápida o suficiente para parecer um borrão. Myka conseguira derrubar o rosto no chão, pressionando a mão no pescoço do rosto, enquanto a arma ficava apontada para ele.

"Quem é você?"

"Um velho amigo..."


	6. Capítulo 5

**Créditos:** **Warehouse 13 e seus personagens são propriedades de Syfy Network**; "Dangerous" é uma fanfiction sem fins lucrativos. Apenas um dos personagens apresentado aqui é de minha total autoria.

**Atenção:** Esse capítulo contém leve descrição de abuso sexual, mas trata-se de uma descrição rápida e pouco detalhada.

* * *

"Vou perguntar pela última vez. Quem é você?"

O tom de voz usado por Myka teria deixado qualquer um com a impressão de ela era uma psicopata, mas ela era uma simples agente do governo americano. A expressão facial de Myka também estava séria, embora ela ofegasse um pouco devido à corrida. Uma risada alta do rosto se fez audível.

"Você realmente não me reconhece? Você não está sentindo sua mente gritando a necessidade de proximidade?" - Um sorriso, talvez irônico, talvez sarcástico, estava estampado no rosto dele, como se desafiasse Myka.

A mão de Myka no pescoço dele relaxou levemente, quando por um momento Myka acreditou ter reconhecido, mas só reconhecera de fato quando dera atenção à mente dela, caindo então a ficha de quem ele era. Ela não teve tempo de processar a informação, já que Pete aparecera, parando poucos metros atrás de Myka, ofegante, quase não conseguindo respirar e falar, se sentindo como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

Myka saiu de cima dele, guardando a arma, e se levantando em seguida, oferecendo uma mão para o 'velho amigo' que aceitara prontamente se levantando. Pete ainda não conseguia dizer qualquer coisa, mas ficara observando a cena, com uma expressão quase preocupada. Pete percebera que o rosto não lhe parecia familiar, embora tivesse uma aparência um tanto comum, que poderia ser confundível como sendo nativo de qualquer país. Apenas tinha cabelos castanhos, olhos castanhos, mas certamente uma coisa chamava atenção: a postura dele. Era quase extremamente formal, e vazia de sentimentos.

"Desculpe-me." - Myka disse, não o olhando diretamente.

"Você não tem qualquer motivo para estar se desculpando. Quem tem sou eu."

Pete olhava a cena atônito, não sabendo o que fazer ou dizer.

"Er... Desculpe-me, mas quem é você?" - Pete finalmente disse algo depois de alguns momentos de silencio estranho.

Myka olhou para ele, pensando em como deveria apresentá-lo, não sabendo como deveria chamá-lo.

"Sou Rick, um amigo de Myka." - Ele ofereceu a mão para Pete, dando uma olhadela para Myka.

"Que jeito de recepcionar amigos, hein Mykes." - Pete o cumprimentou, enquanto Myka dava de ombros, olhando distante.

"Myka, mais tarde podemos conversar, em privado? Temos alguns assuntos para por em dia." - Myka olhou-o assentindo.

Pete comentou que só necessitavam fazer algumas entrevistas e então poderiam encerrar o dia, também comentando que ele tinha a sensação de que não conseguiriam muita coisa quanto eles precisavam. Pete convidou Rick para acompanhá-los, o que foi prontamente aceito.

Myka, de fato, não pode se concentrar no restante do dia, estava tentando se controlar para não perder controle das emoções que insistia em invadir a mente dela, com a proximidade de Rick, e com a pequena chama de esperança. Aos poucos, foi juntando algumas peças, entendendo que fora ele que havia mandado os bilhetes, embora não entendesse como ele sabia onde estariam os artefatos, assim como pensava que talvez tivesse entendido o por que de ele ter sumido esse tempo todo. Mas o que importava era que ele havia voltado.

Ela estava, talvez, receosa da conversa que ela teria com Rick. Não sabia porque ele havia pedido, esperava que ele fosse se explicar e se desculpar. Talvez obtivesse alguma resposta que tanto ansiava. Não conseguira deixar de pensar em Helena pelo menos uma vez por dia. Ela precisava de respostas. E logo.

As horas passaram lentamente, provando ser uma terrível tortura para Myka, que não podia se conter em observar as horas, esperando que elas tivessem passado mais rapidamente. Finalmente, uma oportunidade apareceu. Já era começo da noite quando Pete decidiu encerrar o dia, e ir para o hotel, assim como Myka e Rick. Rick foi direto para o quarto de Myka, sabendo que ela estava ansiosa em ter essa conversa.

"Por que?" - Fora a primeira coisa dita por Myka quando ela fechou a porta atrás dela. O tom de voz era quase raivoso, mas ainda calmo.

"Porque se eu voltasse logo depois da mudança de hospedeiro, você teria sucumbido à loucura. Como quase aconteceu hoje, quando você me perseguiu."

"Eu não..." - Myka foi interrompida, embora soubesse que isso iria acontecer.

"Certamente sim. Não tente enganar a si mesma. Você teve essa sensação irresistível de proximidade, essa que você está sentindo agora mesmo estando na mesma sala que eu. E essa sensação estaria mais forte naquele momento, sem mencionar que a sua mente ainda necessitava se recuperar. Se eu tivesse voltado logo depois, você certamente estaria em um hospício agora mesmo. Mas eu voltei, não?" - Ele se virou dando um sorriso, que novamente, parecia estar entre irônico e consolador.

"E porque os bilhetes?"

"Porque eu sabia que você, na sua pseudo autodestruição, acreditando ser sido traída e esquecida, teria sérias consequências se você deixasse de se sentir uma boa agente do governo americano, fazendo um serviço excelente, o mais perfeito o possível estocando artefatos no depósito. Assim como era uma forma de eu te vigiar." - Ele começou a observar a mobília do quarto, passando delicadamente os dedos, sentindo as texturas. Myka olhava para ele observando-o, mas desviara o olhar, passando uma mão despreocupada pelo cabelo, suspirando pesadamente.

"Como você pretende responder todas as perguntas que eu tiver?" - Um sorriso apareceu nos cantos dos lábios dele, que não passara despercebido por Myka.

"Memórias." - Confusão passou pelos olhos de Myka, o fazendo explicar.

"Eu ainda possuo todas as memórias de Helena, como você bem sabe. Ou ao menos, deveria se lembrar desse detalhe. E posso te levar como visitante nessas memórias, desde que obedeça fielmente a única regra, que por sinal, é bem simples." - Rick voltou o olhar para a vista noturna de San Francisco, com luzes iluminando a cidade.

"Que seria...?"

"Você não poderá modificar detalhes físicos das cenas. Poderá falar, mas não poderá entrar em uma sala, cuja porta está fechada." - Myka olhou para ele, com uma expressão pensativa.

"Isso me parece simples de seguir." - Rick assentiu.

"As memórias que eu te mostrar não estão supostas para serem alegres." - Myka virou o rosto bruscamente para ele, olhando-, não sabendo o que deveria sentir ou falar, - "Nem tudo na vida de Helena foram maravilhas. Como qualquer dama vitoriana, ela sofreu alguns momentos lamentáveis e... talvez, a melhor palavra possa ser desgraçados. E cada um teve impactos profundos na vida de Helena." - Myka não sabia dizer o que sentia exatamente, talvez tenha sentido tristeza, fazendo-a desviar o olhar.

"Myka, sinto muito se lhe dei a impressão de ter te traído. Eu deveria ter explicado como iria ser, assim como eu deveria ter dito que você ficaria sozinha por algum tempo."

"Isso não foi exatamente a melhor forma de fazer isso. Eu imaginei que havia perdido qualquer chance de conhecer Helena, da mesma forma como você a conhecia. Eu me senti usada, como se eu fosse simplesmente um objeto descartável, como Helena me fizera sentir em alguns eventos." - Uma lagrima ameaçava rolar o rosto de Myka, que não se importara. A voz também fora mostrando sinais de tristeza a cada palavra dita. Rick apenas ficou olhando-a, dando-lhe tempo para continuar.

"Eu não podia falar com Pete sobre isso, ele provavelmente pensaria que eu realmente havia ficado louca em tentar decifrar Helena. Ele nunca perdoou Helena, e bem, talvez eu não tenha perdoado tudo que Helena tenha feito, mas ainda continuo querendo entender o que faz um ser humano como ela chegar a esse ponto... E... ele também perceberia que não era só isso..." - A triste voz de Myka foi morrendo aos poucos, enquanto Myka olhava distante, tentando controlar as lágrimas.

"Myka... Não se preocupe. Seu segredo ficará comigo. Mas um dia, você precisará conversar com alguém sobre isso. Afinal... sou um artefato, e não um ser humano."

Myka sabia que teria que conversar com alguém sobre isso, mas por enquanto esperava que o Rick conseguisse servir para esse propósito. Ela não estava preparada para conversar sobre isso, e talvez nunca estivesse, mas ao menos queria ter essa conversa sabendo que conseguiu entender um pouco sobre Helena. Artie talvez ficasse furioso, mas Claud iria, talvez, simplesmente entender. Mas o que faria Artie surpreso e talvez chocado, seria a revelação de Rick como sendo um artefato na prática.

"Myka, você sabe muito bem que Artie ficaria chocado e talvez preocupado, com a minha natureza." - Myka olhara-o surpresa, - "Sim, ainda consigo ouvir sua mente. Mas não se preocupe, isso irá sumir em alguns dias. E não acredito que seja a melhor ideia me revelar aos outros."

"Por que?"

"Começando pelo fato de que sou um artefato vivo e que fui criado como a loucura de Helena? Artie não ficará feliz com isso. E Pete... digamos que ele já teve um encontro com um dos meus clones."

"Um encontro? Aquele artefato que quase matou Pete e um dos Regentes era um dos seus clones?" - Myka parecia estar chocada, como se tudo que ele estivesse falando fosse muita informação.

"Se você permite a correção, o artefato só se tornou um artefato, pois esteve em demasiado contato com minha mão. Naquela época eu ainda não tinha total controle sob minhas habilidades. Eu ainda estava aprendendo, então acredito plenamente que o artefato tenha sido criado como sendo consequência de uma tentativa de aprender mais sobre minhas habilidades."

"E como você sabe a localização e o que são os artefatos que procuramos?"

"Por ser um deles, consigo senti-los, principalmente se estou na mesma região. É quase como um mapa com pontinhos brilhantes na mente. Alguns pontinhos serão artefatos, outros serão mentes. Os artefatos sempre se comportam diferente, e depois de décadas de experiência, aprendi a diferenciar."

Myka se sentou na poltrona, que permitia observar o Rick, pensando em diversos assuntos simultaneamente.

"Myka, não pense tão alto." - Um sorriso irônico apareceu no rosto dele, fazendo Myka perceber que essa era uma das características única dele.

"Você seria útil como agente do depósito." - Ele se recostou na mobília, colocando as mãos apoiadas na mobília. Ele estava quase frente a frente com Myka.

"Apenas uma condição." - Myka olhou-o, arqueando levemente uma das sobrancelhas.

"Somente serei, se nenhum dos seus colegas e Regentes tiver qualquer objeção. E isso os inclui sabendo da minha real natureza." - Myka suspirou, desviando o olhar para o chão.

"E isso seria por quê?"

"Eles estarão cientes do que pode acontecer. Eu não garanto que eu não vá mudar de corpo." - Rick andou até a porta, parando a mão na maçaneta, - "E durma, você precisa, e já é tarde."

"Aonde você vai?"

"Andar por ai, até você acordar. Não sou humano, não tenho as mesmas necessidades que você."

Rick saiu do quarto antes que Myka pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Myka ficou olhando para onde Rick havia estado momento antes, pensando em tudo que conversaram. Ela se sentia um pouco mais aliviada que não tinha sido de fato abandonada. Ela sabia que não conseguiria dormir tão rápido, mas sabia que precisava tentar dormir.

Ela se trocou rapidamente, indo se acomodar embaixo das cobertas, encarando o teto enquanto pensava em tudo que havia acontecido nos últimos meses,deixando as memórias invadir a mente dela livremente.

Ela tinha esperança de conseguir conhecer Helena como Rick conhecia, mesmo que ela tivesse causado alguns problemas de confiança depois de diversos eventos. Mas ela esperava ao menos entender quem foi H.G. Wells que havia escrito todos aqueles livros, mesmo usando a figura do irmão para conseguir publicar, assim como queria entender o que havia sido a perda de Christina.

Helena havia contado sobre a morte dela, mas nunca contara como ela lidou com a perda ou até mesmo como uma senhora vitoriana era mãe solteira nos tempos dela. Esses eram alguns dos aspectos de Helena que sempre fizera Myka querer entender mais. Outro aspecto era a infância de Helena, algo que ela nunca ouvira sobre.

Antes que pudesse perceber Myka já estava dormindo, sendo vencida pelo cansaço e pela ausência de uma boa noite de sono, havia meses que não dormia bem, normalmente acordando depois de algumas poucas horas.

Rick ficara andando pelo hotel até achar a sala 24h de jogos, perdendo horas e dinheiro, esperando o dia raiar, e os dois agentes acordarem. Ele havia falado sério em se revelar para o restante, se Myka fizesse tanta questão de ele ser agente do depósito, cumprindo a única condição dele.

Ele sabia o porquê de Myka querê-lo no depósito. Sabia que isso seria apenas uma forma de garantir que ele não sumisse do mapa novamente, assim como era para facilitar um pouco a vida de Myka.

Pete ficara algumas horas lendo quadrinhos, até acabar, também, vencido pelo sono e cansaço. Ele sabia que Myka conversaria com o Rick, o que significava que ela não iria conversar sobre isso com ele. Tentou ouvir a conversa, mas infelizmente as paredes não permitiam curiosos, embora tivesse o pressentimento de que não era algo bom, mas ignorou, sabendo que cedo ou mais tarde iria descobrir do que se tratava.

Myka foi a primeira a acordar, com o som do Farnsworth ecoando pelo quarto. Ao acordar, olhou automaticamente o relógio percebendo que havia dormido mais do que havia dormido nos últimos dias. Levantou-se, atendendo a chamada, ouvindo a voz de Claud, enquanto passava a mão pelos olhos, tentando parecer um pouco mais acordada.

"Bom dia Myka. Pelo visto te acordei, não?" - Claud disse percebendo o gesto de Myka, e se sentindo um pouco mal por ter acordado ela. Myka se sentou na poltrona mais próxima.

"Sim, mas sem problemas. Encontrou algo?"

"Não exatamente, o artefato parou de reagir. Minha suspeita é que isso esteja relacionado com o tempo." - Só com o comentário de Claud, Myka percebeu que estava chovendo, ouvindo o barulho característico de gotas caindo com um pouco de violência contra o vidro das janelas.

"Mas não deveria ser o oposto? Chuvas geralmente tendem a enlouquecer os artefatos." - Claud deu de ombros, - "Obrigada Claud. Preciso ir, se achar algo, me chame."

"Salve o mundo, heroína!" - Myka deu uma risada enquanto desligava o Farnsworth. Já era possível perceber uma melhora considerável no humor de Myka.

Myka se levantou novamente, jogando o Farnsworth na cama, indo se trocar quase que automaticamente. Em poucos minutos se encontrava batendo levemente na porta do quarto de Pete, acreditando que talvez ele ainda estivesse dormindo, o que era comum dele. Mas para a surpresa dela, ele logo estava abrindo a porta, enquanto o Rick também aparecia no corredor, indo se encontrar com os dois agentes.

"Acho que sei onde está o artefato." - Rick disse assim que alcançou uma distancia considerável para que apenas eles pudessem ouvir.

"Mas... como você sabe? Mal tivemos informações uteis." - Pete perguntara intrigado.

"Pete, ele é o autor dos bilhetes." - Rick olhou para Myka, mas nenhuma expressão era visível no rosto dele.

Myka havia contado para Pete sobre os bilhetes quando ele indagara como Myka conseguia resolver os mistérios dos artefatos. Pete ficou quase agradecido por ter alguém ainda capaz de resolver os mistérios sem muito esforço.

"O artefato parece estar relacionado com o tempo, e qual seria o lugar mais provável para ter um artefato desses?"

"Qualquer lugar envolvido com estudo de clima." - Pete disse, olhando para Rick, quem assentira e dera um sinal para ele continuar.

"Mas isso não faz sentido."

"Pete, nós trabalhamos no lugar mais impossível do planeta." - Myka comentou olhando para ele.

"Somos quase Pais das Maravilhas. Ou algo próximo." - Rick comentou recebendo um olhar de Myka.

"Bem, não custa tentar, certo? Quanto mais rápido finalizarmos a missão, mais cedo estaremos em casa."

A hipótese de Rick se provou correta, mais uma vez e como de hábito, encerrando a missão. Myka não sabia se deveria se sentir feliz por estar indo para casa junto com Rick, ou se deveria se sentir ansiosa e preocupada devido à condição de Rick, e também devido às memórias de Helena, que logo teria conhecimento. Pete continuava tendo o mesmo pressentimento do dia anterior, acreditando então que isso teria algo relacionado com Rick.

Myka estava no quarto dela, desarrumando a mala dela, e organizando as coisas dela, quando ela ouviu algumas batidas na porta dela, e então a porta se abrindo, se virando para ver quem era. Rick entrara no quarto, fechando a porta cuidadosamente.

"Decidiu?" - Myka olhou-o enquanto fechava o armário.

Ela sabia que ele perguntaria disso, embora esperasse que não perguntasse. Ela já havia feito a decisão. Ela sabia que por mais que a revelação dele parecesse algo a temer, poderia ser algo que viesse trazer boas mudanças para o depósito, como por exemplo, mudanças nos sistemas de vigilância de artefatos instalados pelo mundo, afinal, se Rick era possível de criar, ninguém garante que nenhum outro artefato com a mesma natureza dele não viesse a ser criado.

Ela sabia que a parte difícil seria a 'nenhuma objeção'. Ela sabia que Artie não iria aceitar isso muito bem. Os regentes já era outra situação, talvez eles ficassem curiosos com a natureza de Rick. Mas talvez o maior problema fosse ser os Regentes, afinal, um artefato vivo é potencialmente mais perigoso que um simples artefato-objeto.

"Sim." - Rick a olhou, enquanto assentia, - "Quando você pretende me mostrar as memórias de Helena?" - Rick continuava a olhando, sem nenhuma expressão, algo que já não incomodava mais Myka.

"Havia pensando em mostrar de pouco em pouco. Mas poderemos começar hoje, se quiser." - Myka olhou-o, pensativa, enquanto mordia levemente o lábio inferior.

Rick a observava, enquanto pensamentos inundavam a mente de Myka, que estava pensando se estava realmente pronta para começar hoje, ou se deveria apenas pedir por alguns dias, mas sabendo que ela não seria capaz de se preparar uma vez que ela não sabia do que se tratava a memória.

"Podemos começar hoje." - Rick deu um sorriso, se acomodando em uma das poltronas no quarto de Myka.

"Talvez você prefira se acomodar. A viagem pode ser longa." - Myka olhou-o com uma cara interrogativa, mas preferiu não questionar, indo se sentar na cama, se recostando na parede.

"Qual será a primeira parada?" - Rick estava com as mãos unidas pelos dedos, posicionadas no colo dele, e com as pernas cruzadas, esperando algum período que Myka tivesse interesse, para então separar a memória, e introduzi-la.

Myka desviou o olhar para o chão, pensando em por onde começar. Tinha tantas perguntas, tantas coisas para descobrir sobre, que não sabia por onde começar.

"Hm... Como Helena teve Christina?" - Myka disse quase sem perceber que havia decidido.

Rick a olhou como se questionasse, embora nenhuma emoção fosse demonstrada.

"Você tem certeza absoluta?" - Myka assentiu, não sabendo se deveria ter dito 'não', ou se deveria ter perguntado o porquê da pergunta. Myka se viu em outro ambiente em um piscar de olho, se assustando.

"Bem vinda à Londres de 1891." - A voz de Rick se fez presente atrás de Myka, quem se virara bruscamente, assustada.

"Desculpe-me por assustá-la, eu certamente deveria ter avisado que seria algo assim."

Myka olhou-o por alguns momentos, antes de olhar ao redor, percebendo que já era noite, e havia pouca iluminação, mas ela certamente era capaz de reconhecer uma figura feminina caminhando pela viela em que ela se encontrava. Voltou a olhar Rick questionando.

"Sim, essa é Helena."

Myka voltou a olhar Helena, que andava apressadamente, provavelmente querendo chegar na casa dela o mais rápido o possível ou que estivesse atrasada para um encontro. Estava usando um vestido, o qual havia agarrado um punhado de tecido e erguendo, para evitar que a barra se arrastasse pelo chão. Mas logo Myka percebeu outra silhueta andando, a poucos metros atrás, quase totalmente escondida pela escuridão, mas os passos eram audíveis a longa distancia.

Logo a silhueta se revelou em um dos poucos raios de luz lunar da noite, embora não desse para observar todos os detalhes do rosto. Mas Myka percebeu Helena tentando aumentar a velocidade dos passos, embora não conseguisse devido ao volume de tecido do vestido que usava, com o barulho do salto dela ecoando pela viela juntamente com o barulho dos passos do homem.

Myka se sentiu no impulso de ajudar, mas se lembrou da única condição de Rick, que permanecia impassível no lugar, como uma simples estátua. Myka percebeu que o homem estava em mais vantagem que Helena justamente por não ter tanta limitação causada pela roupa. Em poucos momentos, o homem alcançou Helena, jogando-a contra a parede. O barulho do corpo de Helena chocando-se contra a parede foi alto, fazendo Myka dar alguns passos para frente, querendo ver se ela estava bem, embora soubesse que não.

"O que uma adorável dama está fazendo andando pela rua nesse horário?" - O homem disse enquanto pressionava o antebraço contra o pescoço de Helena, imobilizando-a. Myka pode ver que Helena tentara falar algo, mas não conseguia devido à pressão no pescoço dela.

Myka assistia a cena quase horrorizada, e talvez chocada. Nunca que imaginaria que Helena tivesse passado por isso. Olhou para Rick, que continuava na mesma posição, observando tanto a cena quanto Myka. Ao voltar a olhar a cena, percebeu que Helena estava a beira de perder a consciência, mas o homem parecia ter habilidade em não deixá-la perder a consciência, deixando Helena confusa e desorientada.

Helena já havia desistido de tentar qualquer ação contra o homem, restando então a tentar segurar as lágrimas que desafiavam a vontade dela. Myka percebeu então que o homem estava bêbado, mas ainda assim, não podia fazer nada, apenas ficar assistindo a cena, em puro choque e horror.

O homem passeava a mão pelos seios de Helena, por cima do tecido, dizendo coisas que Myka não fora capaz de ouvir, mas conseguia imaginar o que seriam. E então, a mão livre do homem começou a levantar a saia do vestido de Helena, quem já estava chorando, já percebendo que havia perdido a luta, e que ninguém iria poder ajudar ela.

Helena simplesmente deixou isso acontecer, incapaz de fazer qualquer movimento, incapaz de fazer qualquer decisão. Não demorou muito para ela o sentir penetrando-a, forçando-a fazer uma careta de dor. Ela apenas estava lá, sentindo-se sem esperança, na dor, e incapaz. Ela simplesmente esperava que isso passasse logo. O olhar de Myka era carregado de dor, assim como a mão acompanhando a expressão facial evidenciava o puro horror.

Ela podia sentir a respiração acelerada dele, indicando que isso logo acabaria. E logo ela pode ouvir o grunhido de prazer dele, sentindo ele se afastar dela, que ficara encostada na parede, tentando respirar normal. Lagrimas haviam rolado livremente pelo rosto dela. Myka olhou para Helena e então para Rick, percebendo que ela também havia derramado algumas lagrimas, secando-as com a costa de uma mão.

"Ela descobriu dois meses mais tarde que estava grávida. No inicio, a familia não sabia, mas o mal estar dela acabou a traindo. Ela foi desertada da familia, temporiamente. Ela decidiu manter Christina não para lembrar-se dessa noite, mas sim para tentar mudar o mundo." - Rick disse percebendo a expressão no rosto de Myka, que agora observava Helena se afastar.

"Porque ela foi desertada da familia?"

"Eles acharam que Helena havia cometido adultério. Mas quando eles descobriram a história original, eles voltaram a considerar da familia, embora tivessem passado a considerar a ovelha negra da familia. O unico que sabia disso desde o começo era o irmão. Ele foi a primeira pessoa a ver Helena nesse estado. Eles sempre tiveram uma ligação muito forte. Tambem foi por causa desse evento que ela passou a se dedicar a autodefesa e a defender furiosamente os diretos das mulheres. E foi por causa desse evento que o irmão dela passou a ser perseguido pela sociedade, pois ele também passou a defender os direitos das mulheres." – Myka se lembrou da noticia de jornal que lera comentando sobre H.G. Wells ser apoiador do movimento feminista.

Novamente, Myka se viu em outro ambiente, em um piscar de olho, mas dessa vez não se assustara, pois reconhecera o quarto dela.

"Ela nunca comentou disso fora da família, você provavelmente deve ser a primeira pessoa na história que está sabendo desse fato." - Myka desviou o olhar de Rick, não sabendo o que dizer.

"Só foi por causa de Christina que Helena passou a ser mais responsável." - Myka olhou-o surpresa.

"Eu sempre imaginei ela sendo responsável desde criança." - Rick sorriu.

"Não. Quando ela era criança e adolescente, ela era um tanto... inovadora." - Myka sorriu levemente, ao tentar imaginar Helena criança desafiando algum principio da sociedade.

"Gostaria de ver algum momento da infância dela?" - Myka assentiu, não se importando se veria algo ruim ou não.

Dessa vez, Myka já esperava que quando ela piscasse e abrisse novamente os olhos, ela estaria em outra paisagem. Essa vez era uma paisagem rural, com algumas fazendas ao longe, e o terreno era quase plano, quase curvo, marcado pela presença de gramíneas, embora algumas florestas fizessem sua presença, mas ao longe.

Myka percebeu a figura de duas crianças, talvez adolescentes correndo em sua direção. Logo percebeu que uma era Helena, facilmente reconhecível, percebendo então que Helena não havia mudado tanto desde criança. A outra criança era uma garota, mais ou menos da mesma idade. Ambas estavam rindo.

Também pode perceber que Helena usava o cabelo solto, ao contrario da garota que havia prendido em um rabo de cavalo, mas o detalhe que mais chamou a atenção foi a roupa de Helena. Não era um vestido como ela esperava que fosse. Conforme Helena se aproximava, Myka percebera que ela estava usando calça e camisa, sorrindo com a cena.

"Helena sempre foi suposta para usar vestido desde criança. Mas ela preferia calças e camisas, achava que era mais confortável e menos trabalhoso, já que não precisava se preocupar com tanto tecido. E ela sempre foi o que chamamos atualmente de tomboy, embora conseguisse disfarçar isso extremamente bem em diversas ocasiões."

"E a garota?"

"Primeiro amor de Helena." - Myka olhou surpresa a cena.

"Quantos anos ela tinha?" - Myka perguntou olhando para Rick.

"13 anos. A família dela não soube disso por algum tempo, até o pai da garota aparecer fazendo ameaças na casa de Helena. Isso rendeu alguns pequenos problemas, mas a família simplesmente fingia que não sabia e não via. Claro que esse comportamento de Helena rendeu fofocas em diversos círculos sociais dentro da alta sociedade." - Myka voltou a olhar a cena, quase chegando a sorrir.

Myka era capaz de dizer que Helena parecia verdadeiramente feliz, aproveitando cada momento que ela pudesse. Apenas ficava feliz que Helena tivera bons momentos na infância.

"O irmão dela sempre teve uma mente aberta, desde que eles eram crianças. Inclusive, seria ele quem defenderia a honra dela diante do pai, e da sociedade."

"Imagino que o irmão tenha sido um papel importante na vida de Helena."

"Sim, e mais que importante, ele era quase um modelo de pessoa para Helena. Ele também sofrera alguns problemas com a sociedade por apoiar alguns ideais que eram contrários ao que a sociedade pregava. Mas com os anos, ele foi aprendendo a lidar com cada tipo de pessoa, enquanto Helena sempre seria quem iria tentar convencer as pessoas, embora ela tenha tentado mudar essa atitude nos últimos anos de vida dela." - Myka deu uma risada, pois ela sabia que essa era uma das raras únicas características de Helena.

Nesse momento, ela se assustara com a repentina mudança de cenário, se encontrando novamente no quarto dela.

"Como Helena superou a morte de Christina?" Rick a olhou antes de responder.

"Acho que ela nunca superou, mas ela passou pelas famosas cinco etapas."

Myka esperava que Helena tivesse ao menos tentado superar de uma forma menos vingativa. Ela sabia que Helena ficaria obcecada em obter justiça, mas não sabia quanto tempo isso havia demorado.

O cenário dessa vez era o de uma casa, talvez a casa de Helena. Myka e Rick estavam em um corredor, perto de uma porta semiaberta. Myka percebera que Helena estava no quarto, flertando com uma mulher.

"No começo, Helena era uma pseudo ninfomaníaca, flertando com quase todas as mulheres e fazendo sexo casual com quase todas." - Myka continuava olhando a cena que se desenrolava no quarto.

"Por que isso?"

"Uma razão muito simples: quando Christina era viva, Helena havia renunciado o sexo e qualquer ato que viesse a comprometer a responsabilidade dela. Christina era a personificação da responsabilidade de Helena."

"E uma vez que Helena perde isso, ela tenta recuperar o tempo perdido, como se Christina não tivesse existido?" - Myka olha Rick, que assentira antes de responder.

"Era a forma dela de negar a morte. Mas entre esse caminho e a obsessão por justiça, acredito que esse caminho era o menos pior. Mas cada caminho traria a sua consequência. Helena apenas teve que conviver com cada consequência que ela mesma escolheu ter." - Myka o olhou confusa.

Myka sabia que Helena havia sido bronzeada por causa da obsessão dela com um mundo melhor, de preferencia com Christina. Mas não sabia que essa obsessão havia sido tão grave.

"Ela tentou criar uma maquina que fosse capaz de mudar o passado. Apenas conseguiu a maquina do tempo, que não permitia mudar o passado. E então, tentou unir os pedaços do Tridente Minoico sob a alegação de proteger o mundo. Mas não conseguira, pois não tivera acesso ao Deposito 2. E então, ela tentou criar vida a partir da morte." - A ultima sentença de Rick chamou atenção de Myka, que havia deixado a memória do encontro dela com Helena e o Tridente Minoico invadir a mente dela, sentindo novamente tudo o que ela havia sentido na ocasião, se lembrando de cada palavra que havia dito, e percebendo que já havia visto Helena vulnerável, apenas não dera atenção a esse fato. E agora era tarde demais para qualquer coisa.

"Ela tentou fazer a filha dela ser um frankenstein?"

"Melhor que isso. Ela tentou trair a morte. Foi esse ato que a fez ser confinada na sessão Bronze. E a essa altura, eu já existia. Helena me criou durante a caça ao Tridente Minoico, que foi quando ela perdeu totalmente o controle sobre quem ela era e sobre os sentimentos dela. E você teve uma fração dessa experiência quando você teve o encontro com ela, ameaçando destruir o mundo."

Myka voltou a olhar a cena, quase incrédula. Ela não sabia que Helena tentaria ir tão longe. Agora ele compreendia porque os Regentes a consideraram como ameaça ao depósito e ao mundo. Se qualquer invenção dela tivesse dado certo, ela teria destruído o mundo em vez de torná-lo melhor, sem mencionar que Rick apenas acelerou esse processo, por não ter controle das próprias habilidades.

Em um piscar de olhos, ela se encontrou no quarto, vendo Rick se levantar da poltrona.

"Por hoje já é o suficiente, certo? Você teve um longo dia e precisa descansar." - Myka assentiu, observando Rick sair do quarto, fechando a porta cuidadosamente.

Myka se deitou quase bruscamente, pensando nas três memorias de Helena e o impacto delas. Certamente, Helena havia mudado muito desde a infância. Talvez a família dela não tivesse pleno orgulho dela, mas certamente faziam o melhor que podiam e se sentiam dispostos a fazerem. Talvez apenas o irmão tenha sido o unico que sacrificou aspectos por causa de Helena.

Não percebera que estava cansada o suficiente para dormir, até acordar no dia seguinte, se encontrando ainda com as roupas do dia anterior. Lembrou-se das memorias de Helena, enquanto se levantava indo para o banheiro, para tomar um banho, percebendo tambem que já era começo da manha.

Ao descer para tomar o café da manha, ouviu a voz de Claud conversando com Pete. Logo, ouviu a voz de Artie. Myka decidiu ver o que estava acontecendo, já que era raro as ocasiões que eles discutiam sem a presença de Myka.

"Bom dia Myka. Acredito que precisamos ter uma conversa." – Artie foi o primeiro a cumprimentar, recebendo um assentimento como resposta de Myka.

Eles se encontravam na sala de estar, e logo Rick estava também. Claud e Pete decidiram sentar no sofá, enquanto Rick, Myka e Artie permaneciam em pé.

"O que vou dizer provavelmente não vai ser a melhor coisa a dizer, mas Rick é um artefato vivo..."

"Isso não é possível!" - A voz quase furiosa de Artie interrompeu Myka, enquanto ele gesticulava com as mãos como sempre fazia quando se encontrava em uma situação desse gênero.

"Artie, a deixe terminar de falar." – Claud disse, olhando-o.

"Criado por Helena." - Claud olhou para Rick surpresa, - "Ele é a loucura de Helena."

"Como isso é possível? Sempre imaginei que artefatos só fossem possíveis de criar se a pessoa deixar uma parte da personalidade em um objeto." - Claud comentou ainda olhando Rick.

"E sim. Mas por algum motivo, Helena me criou como algo vivo. Eu surgi da mistura da dor de perda de alguém amado, da obsessão por justiça entre outros fatores. Eu sou a representação da loucura que Helena acabou sofrendo depois da morte de Christina. Infelizmente, Helena só me percebeu dias antes de se sacrificar." - Rick disse, chamando a atenção de todos.

"E como você viveu durante esses séculos?" – Pete perguntou, não sabendo o que deveria esperar como resposta.

"Matando pessoas. Todos os meus hospedeiros morrem. Não posso controlar totalmente os danos na mente do meu hospedeiro, mas posso evitar sérios danos. Demorei algumas décadas para conseguir me controlar, afinal, eu fui criado de forma inesperada, e tive que aprender a me controlar sozinho, já que a minha criadora fora confinada na seção Bronze, e fui forçado a sair do corpo dela. Claro que as Guerras Mundiais acabaram por ajudar a disfarçar o meu rastro de morte, mas atualmente, sei aproveitar muito melhor um hospedeiro do que antigamente."

"Espera, você disse Guerras Mundiais?" - Pete perguntou, recebendo um assentimento em resposta, - "Então, nós já se encontramos, não?" -, Pete fez um movimento com a mão indicando ele e Rick.

"Pode-se dizer que sim. Mas tecnicamente você se encontrou com um pequeno clone meu, resultado de minhas tentativas de autocontrole."

"Por isso eu tenho esse pressentimento perto de você!" - Pete disse quase aliviado por entender porque ele tinha esse pressentimento. Ele normalmente nunca se preocupava com os pressentimentos dele, uma vez que ele sempre sabia o que eles queriam dizer. Mas essa vez foi apenas uma exceção, o que a deixara preocupado.

"Essa é a primeira vez que consigo usar um hospedeiro morto mantendo todas as minhas habilidades. A ultima vez que eu tentara, eu matei o hospedeiro. Mas isso já faz algumas décadas. Myka tambem foi a única hospedeira que sobreviveu aos meus danos, embora ela tenha alguns pequenos danos que a essa altura do jogo já estejam desaparecidos."

"Myka foi sua hospedeira?" – Claud perguntou parecendo surpresa. Artie apenas se resignara a olhar Myka com um olhar preocupado.

"Eu tenho instinto de sobrevivência, o que me fez mudar de hospedeiro no dia que o depósito foi explodido, e a pessoa mais próxima de Helena no momento era Myka. Foi esse instinto que me forçou a sair do corpo de Helena, momentos antes de ela ser bronzeada." – Claud parecia pensativa enquanto ouvia atentamente cada palavra dita por Rick. Pete e Artie apenas prestavam atenção.

Claud, Pete e Myka eram os únicos que nada diziam.

"Você seria útil para o Deposito." – Claud disse, se levantando da cadeira, deixando Artie surpreso.

"Não, não e não! Ele matou milhares de pessoas! Por que ele seria útil?" - Artie não sabia como deveria se sentir.

"Artie, essa é a primeira vez que ouvimos falar de um artefato vivo. Certamente podemos aprender algo." – Claud disse, olhando para ele, enquanto apontava para Rick.

Myka olhava a cena preocupada. Sabia que bastava Artie se pronunciar contrario a adesão de Rick ao deposito que eles perderiam qualquer chance. Myka ouviu Artie murmurar algo.

"Rick, irei informar os Regentes hoje, mas se conheço bem eles, eles não irão ter qualquer objeção. Então, acredito que você já possa se considerar como um agente. E Artie, dê uma chance." - Claud disse saindo da sala, pegando o Farnsworth, deixando três pessoas perplexas. Logo ela estava de volta, com um sorriso na cara.

"Rick é uma agente temporário do Depósito. Os Regentes acreditam que seriam interessante o que podemos aprender convivendo com um artefato vivo. Então Artie, apenas dê uma chance, é apenas temporário, e ele pode trazer mudanças positivas para o sistema assim como outras coisas."

Um alarme ecoou pela sala, fazendo Claud pegar o celular, para verificar o que se tratava o alarme.

"Temos um evento no interior da Califórnia. Por enquanto, nada preocupante." - Claud rapidamente disse ao perceber o olhar de Artie.

Todos exceto Rick tomaram café da manhã, enquanto Pete e Claud perguntavam sobre alguns aspectos da natureza de Rick, em uma tentativa de entender. Rick comentara sobre alguns aspectos da vivência dele, como as mudanças de hospedeiros, as Guerras Mundiais, entre outros.

Claud certamente era quem estava mais interessada em saber mais sobre da vida de Helena, quando Rick mencionou que ele possuía todas as memórias de Helena. Myka não se preocupou com isso, já que sabia que Rick não iria contar alguns aspectos da vida de Helena. Pete estava mais interessado em entender mais sobre as habilidades dele. Rick respondia cada pergunta sem se incomodar ou sem demonstrar qualquer emoção enquanto Myka apenas ouvia atentamente.

Pouco tempo depois todos estavam reunidos no depósito quando um novo alarme foi disparado. Dessa vez, um alarme que todos conheciam. Claud havia montado um sistema de alarmes para disparar de acordo com cada tipo de situação. Alguns alarmes eram mais freqüentes e outros nem tantos. Esse era um deles: o alarme de morte por artefato.

Claud se sentou na frente do computador dela, verificando o que causou o disparo do alarme, enquanto Myka e Pete a olhavam preocupados. Rick permanecia atrás dos dois, observando a cena.

"Aquele evento no interior da Califórnia se espalhou por quatro cidades, ainda no interior, mas já causou a morte de cinco pessoas." - Claud dizia enquanto seus dedos dançavam pelo teclado, procurando detalhes.

"E que artefato é esse?"

"Essa é a pergunta de um milhão. O sistema acusa que o evento é de artefato, mas não sabe qual artefato."

Artie logo apareceu atrás deles, ouvindo tudo o que Claud havia dito.

"E isso em apenas 2 horas?" - Artie perguntara assustando a todos. Claud assentiu.

Artie olhou preocupado a tela exibindo os pontos vermelhos indicando os locais do evento de artefato. Nada disso fazia sentido para Artie, o sistema deveria saber que artefato era, assim como era impossível para um evento de artefato se espalhar tão rapidamente.

Pelas próximas horas, todos os agentes, inclusive Rick mergulharam em uma infindável pesquisa tentando relacionar o evento com qualquer relato que estivesse nos livros ou até mesmo com algum artefato. Nenhum sucesso até então.

Logo, mais um alarme disparou, fazendo Claud fazer uma cara de preocupação enquanto todos os outros a olhavam, já que esse alarme nunca havia sido disparado e nunca souberam o significado.

"Claud? Que alarme é esse?"- O tom de preocupação era profundo na pergunta de Myka.

"Epidemia." - Myka olhou-a profundamente preocupada, observando Claud se levantar e correr até o computador.

Era possível ouvir Claud murmurar coisas, e pelo tom, eles já sabiam que eram algo sério.

"Los Angeles e San Diego já estão sendo afetadas pelo evento. Califórnia está em estado de emergência, e Texas já disparou alarmes desse evento acontecendo no interior. Nessa velocidade, EUA inteiro estará sofrendo desse evento em até 48 horas." - Todo mundo olhava Claud, todos se sentindo sem saber o que fazer.

"Quantos mortos?" - Pete perguntou temendo a resposta.

"Oficialmente, 563, e subindo."

Pânico tomou conta das expressões faciais de todos os agentes exceto Rick, quem continuava impassível no mesmo lugar, olhando a todos.

"Seria possível isso ser um artefato criado recentemente e que nunca fora catalogado?" - Myka perguntou, embora já suspeitasse de qual seria a resposta que receberia.

"Não. O sistema teria estabelecido algum padrão. Mas esse artefato não possui padrão, o que está confundindo o sistema." – Um celular começou a vibrar incessantemente no bolso de Claud.

Claud pegou o celular, e percebendo o ID, saiu da sala, indo se refugiar em uma sala ao lado. Myka podia dizer que uma conversa, talvez séria e talvez assustadora devido ao tom de Claud, estava acontecendo.

"O governo está acusando o depósito de ser o responsável por isso." – Claud disse ao sair da sala.

"Mas nós sequer sabemos o que está causando isso!" - Myka disse.

"Foi o que eu disse ao governo. E a CNN já está fazendo notícia sobre isso." - Claud se sentou novamente na frente do computador, seus dedos dançando pelas teclas.

Logo, a tela foi ocupada pelo canal da CNN, mas o mapa rastreando os eventos ainda continuava em segundo plano. Rick decidira se sentar na mesa mais próxima, perdendo o contato com a tela, mas ainda sendo capaz de ouvir claramente qualquer declaração que fosse ser dada pela jornalista.

"O numero de mortes na Califórnia já ultrapassou a barreira dos 700 mortos. Texas acabou de declarar 100 mortos, e as grandes cidades do país como New York, já declaram possuírem mortos, embora não divulguem o número. A estimativa do numero de motos até o momento é de 1570, e continua crescendo a uma velocidade alarmante, causando pânico na população. O governo norte-americano ainda não se manifestou a respeito. Mais informações em breve." – A jornalista dizia olhando para a tela, provavelmente estando em Washington, com a expressão de como estivesse esperando mais informações.

Todos ouviram atentamente, ainda sem saber o que deveriam fazer. O primeiro a ter qualquer reação foi Artie.

"É muita coincidência esse evento ter iniciado no mesmo dia que você começou a ser agente! Isso é a sua culpa, uma vez assassino sempre assassino!" - Artie se virara para Rick, acusando-o com a voz bastante furiosa quase beirando o descontrole, - "Isso tudo é culpa sua!", - Rick se levantou, sem qualquer expressão facial, mas deu alguns passos, chegando a encarar Artie que acusava-o com o dedo indicador.

* * *

Pessoal, eu talvez viaje para Argentina na próxima semana, mas ainda não sei, já que ainda preciso resolver alguns problemas que surgiram no caminho. Caso eu vá viajar, não se preocupe, o meu amigo (aquele que comentei em _'Considerações'_) irá postar os capítulos 6 e 7, então, sem preocupações e sem pânico!

Eu ainda continuarei acessando o meu email, então verei qualquer review que surgir (se surgir.)

Até mais! ;)


	7. Capítulo 6

**Créditos:** **Warehouse 13 e seus personagens são propriedades de Syfy Network**; "Dangerous" é uma fanfiction sem fins lucrativos. Apenas um dos personagens apresentado aqui é de minha total autoria.

* * *

Rick ficara olhando para Artie por alguns momentos, aumentando a tensão presente no ambiente, antes de se defender.

"Eu garanto que eu não estou causando isso. Se eu desse qualquer pequena liberdade para o meu instinto assassino, vocês seriam sido os primeiros a morrerem. A última pessoa que matei foi antes de Helena ser desbronzeada. Myka estaria morta se eu não tivesse adotado medidas para impedir isso. Você teria gostado de ter perdido Myka, a sua agente favorita? Não? É o que eu imaginava." - Ele disse de forma calma, olhando fixamente para Artie.

"Não faria sentido ele causar esses eventos e ele não ter matado a gente. Seria muito mais fácil ele matar todos nós e libertar todos esses artefatos para o mundo, se ele realmente quisesse o caos." – Myka comentou.

"Eles têm um ponto." - Claud disse baixo, mas alto o suficiente para todos ouvirem.

"E essa velocidade de mortes é algo que me intriga, pois nem eu mesmo sou capaz de causar algo assim. Como eu seria capaz de matar e causar todos esses eventos se eu estava na presença de vocês quase o dia todo? Eu lhe garanto que não sou capaz disso. Já dei motivos suficientes ou você necessita de mais para não me considerar como o vilão da historia?" - Rick disse, dando pouca atenção ao comentário de Claud. Os outros agentes olhavam estáticos a cena, não sabendo como poderiam intervir.

"Você quase matou Pete." – Artie disse entre dentes.

"Na prática, quase matar é diferente de matar, não acha?" - Sarcasmo era possível ser sentido na fala de Rick, - "Tecnicamente, a culpa não é inteiramente minha. Pete não deveria ter brincado de telegrafo, assim como eu deveria ter recuperado essa parte perdida. Ao menos, vocês são capazes de lidar com um pequeno clone."

"Antes que essa briga de crianças continue, devemos nos focar no evento que temos em nossas mãos e tentar parar isso antes que o governo interfira." - Myka interrompeu qualquer fala que Artie estava iniciando.

"Temos um prazo de 24h antes de o governo intervir. E se esse prazo acabar, e nada tiver mudado, sofreremos serias consequências." – Claud finalizou a sentença de Myka.

Todos se olharam esperando qualquer manifestação.

"O que sabemos desse evento?" - Myka perguntou, quebrando o silêncio quase estranho, mas certamente tenso.

"O evento começou no interior da Califórnia, se espalhando pelo estado em menos de 5 horas. Texas começou a manifestar depois de 2 horas do primeiro evento na Califórnia. As principais cidades do país começaram a manifestar esse evento depois de 4 horas do inicio. E esse foi o momento que os eventos perderam a organização, se espalhando para todas as direções." - Claud disse enquanto Myka olhava-a pensativa.

"Qual o último estado a ser afetado?" - Pete perguntou, vendo Claud se virar para o computador, e pesquisar.

"Dakota do Sul." - Claud disse com a voz quase tomada por preocupação e pânico.

"Os eventos começaram a formar um padrão." - Rick comentou, se levantando olhando a tela atenciosamente e se aproximando, apontando para o mapa que estava rastreando todos os eventos.

"O foco é Dakota do Sul. Os eventos estão girando como um tornado gira em torno do eixo." - Rick disse apontando os movimentos.

"Isso não é nada bom." - Pete e Claud comentaram ao mesmo tempo.

Artie dividiu o grupo em tarefas, deixando Claud responsável pelo rastreamento dos eventos assim como pela procura de mais informações. Myka e Rick ficaram responsáveis pela pesquisa em determinados assuntos enquanto Pete e Artie procurariam em outros determinados assuntos. Claud de tempos em tempos atualizava todos os membros da contagem de mortos e da progressão dos eventos, o que apenas contribuía para o estado de stress, ansiedade, desespero e pânico.

Eles não sabiam como o governo iria interferir, mas pela forma que Claud havia dito, não seria coisa boa, e isso apenas iria piorar a situação, sem mencionar que o depósito seria fechado e seus membros seriam redirecionados para as áreas que pudessem aproveitar deles. Todos eles sabiam que não haveria mais qualquer possibilidade de manter esses artefatos escondidos do mundo, uma vez que todos eles voltariam a se perder pelo mundo, piorando o status de caos já estabelecido nos EUA, e talvez espalhando isso para o restante do mundo. Eles estavam vivendo uma situação critica. Eles estavam se sentindo na Guerra Fria, embora dessa vez, houvesse algum inimigo que estava de fato atacando inocentes e talvez não tão inocentes.

"Rick, você seria capaz de criar artefatos, não?" – Myka disse, quebrando o silêncio que havia permanecido na sala por algumas horas. Rick interrompera a leitura olhando para Myka.

"Sim. Mas eles não seriam capazes de causarem isso. A maioria está em objetos." – Rick disse voltando a ler, enquanto Myka olhava-o pensativa. Algo não se encaixava nessa história.

Alguma peça do quebra cabeça estava faltando. E Myka não conseguia identificar que peça era essa. Ela sabia que essa peça seria a peça que moveria tudo, como se fosse a peça essencial para uma máquina funcionar. Uma vez que ela descobrisse do que se tratava, essa situação estaria toda resolvida. A mente dela ficava repassando cada detalhe desde que ela conhecera Rick, na tentativa de encontrar algo. A cada vez, apenas a deixava frustrada.

Era a obsessão por procura de respostas que fazia a mente de Myka dizer que algo estava errado, como se as peças do quebra cabeça não se ligassem de qualquer forma, como se fossem uma mistura química heterogênea. Ela esperava que assim que descobrisse a peça principal, ela pudesse fazer todas as peças se conectarem.

"Existe algum clone vivendo como você?" – Rick voltou a olhar Myka.

"Sim. Mas nenhum seria capaz de fazer isso sozinho e muitos menos possuem todas as minhas habilidades." – Myka suspirou de frustração. Ela precisava encontrar logo essa peça do quebra cabeça. O silêncio voltou a tomar a sala, assim como pelo barulho de páginas de livros sendo viradas de momentos em momentos.

"Vocês precisam ver isso." – A cabeça de Claud apareceu na porta, assustando Myka. Rick se levantara, cordialmente oferecendo uma mão para Myka, que aceitara.

Pete e Artie já estavam na frente do computador, assistindo qualquer coisa que fosse. Claud voltou a retomar o seu lugar, enquanto Myka e Rick se aproximavam.

"O governo norte-americano acabou de divulgar a informação de que os EUA estão em guerra. A pergunta que muitos se fazem é 'contra quem? '. Ainda não houve qualquer declaração de autoria das mortes. Rumores dizem que se trata de uma arma biológica. O número de mortes está sendo estimado em torno de 3500. Mais informações em breve." – A jornalista dizia com a expressão mais impassível o possível, embora fosse quase possível perceber que ela também estava à beira de pânico, como qualquer individuo que morasse nos EUA.

"O que o governo está pensando em declarar guerra?" – Pete disse quase sem pensar.

"Pode ser apenas uma estratégia. A população está desesperada, tentando entender porque as pessoas estão morrendo do nada, e porque o governo não havia se manifestado." – Rick comentou olhando a tela.

"Mas essa é uma das piores estratégias para se usar, principalmente se a população está em pânico." – Myka comentou.

"O governo acredita estarmos vivendo um novo episódio semelhante ao 11 de Setembro." – Claud comentou.

"O padrão que o Rick percebeu está ficando mais visível no mapa. Dakota do Sul é mesmo o eixo. Mas por quê?" – Pete estava pensativo, tentando pensar em qualquer motivo que poderia fazer Dakota do Sul virar o eixo.

Myka olhou para o mapa, percebendo que os padrões ficaram de fato semelhantes a um furacão girando em torno de um eixo. Se qualquer pessoa visse isso, acharia que se trataria de um evento climático, mas não era. Como Myka desejava que fosse ser apenas um furacão. Os EUA estão muito mais preparados para lidar com tragédias da Mãe Natureza do que com tragédias causadas por artefatos.

"Talvez seja por causa do depósito." – Rick disse, olhando a reação dos outros agentes, - "Afinal, Dakota do Sul é a única região do EUA que tem um depósito de artefatos. Talvez alguém esteja em posse de um artefato e esteja usando isso para invadir o depósito, em prol de um objetivo maior como o caos mundial ou até mesmo o controle de todas as nações." – Rick complementou ao ver o olhar interrogativo de Artie.

"Knock, Knock. Recuso-me a ter outra pessoa querendo disputar invasão do depósito comigo." – Claud disse mais para consigo mesma do que para os outros agentes.

"Ao menos, me parece um motivo razoável. Não seria a primeira vez que o depósito foi alvo de invasão, para usarem artefatos como meio de controle das maiores nações mundiais." – Artie disse.

"Mas é estranho ninguém ter se aproximado do depósito ainda. Se realmente quisessem invadir o depósito, já teriam tentado, como Walter Sykes fez e conseguiu." – Myka disse se lembrando da forma como Sykes invadiu o depósito.

"Talvez eles estejam esperando a melhor hora para isso. Ou estão ainda planejando qualquer linha de ataque." – Pete disse.

"Os eventos estão começando a se concentrar em torno de Dakota do Sul. Alguns estados já declararam que a taxa de morte está reduzindo, enquanto os outros estão declarando um aumento progressivo." – Claud disse, enquanto atualizava os mapas, mostrando os estados que já haviam declarados a queda da taxa de mortes.

"Mais um motivo para acreditar que o depósito é a razão." – Rick disse.

"Já existe algum evento perto daqui?" – Myka perguntou, obtendo um assentimento e uma confirmação verbal de Claud.

"Myka, não me diga que você está pensando ir até lá." – Pete disse, recebendo um olhar de Myka.

"É a nossa melhor chance." – Myka tentou se justificar, enquanto dava de ombros.

"De jeito nenhum vou aceitar agentes querendo ser suicidas, não nesse tipo de situação." – Artie disse, interrompendo qualquer tentativa de fala de Pete, - "Você realmente estaria louca se fosse até lá." – Rick e Myka se olharam, não passando despercebido para Artie, - "Vocês entenderam o que eu quis dizer. O detalhe importante aqui é: você não está autorizada a sair do depósito enquanto não soubermos o que está causando isso." – Artie disse de forma decisiva.

Myka sabia que se ela pudesse ir até a cidade mais próxima que tivesse apresentado o evento, ela poderia ter uma chance maior de compreender qual é a peça principal do quebra cabeça. No momento, ela se sentia como um castelo de cartas caindo no espaço, sem nenhuma peça para sustentar. Ela precisava de qualquer pista, de qualquer suporte para conseguir obter a resposta principal das muitas questões envolvidas nesse evento. Ela simplesmente tinha esse pensamento constante de que ela deveria averiguar qualquer um desses eventos se ela quisesse obter repostas.

Ela sabia também que ela estaria arriscando a vida, podendo vir a ser mais um no número de mortes, mas no momento ela não se importava muito com isso, afinal, ela já esteve próxima da morte tantas vezes. Ela recebera ordens de voltar a pesquisar onde ela antes estava, embora Rick e Pete tenham ficado para analisar a progressão dos eventos no mapa.

Claud havia voltado ao trabalho de organizar e adquirir as informações conforme o necessário, enquanto o Artie se dedicava à pesquisa que antes estava fazendo. Pete e Rick sabiam que algo não estava certo na progressão dos eventos. Os eventos deveriam ter permanecido como estavam e não terem se concentrado.

Pete tinha a hipótese de estar vendo um evento que não conseguia ficar espalhado por muito tempo, e logo tinha a necessidade de voltar a se reunir, como a teoria de que o universo está se expandindo para voltar a se contrair, repetindo um ciclo. Mas esse ciclo já deveria estar começando a se repetir, mas o que ele via na tela não comprovava que se tratava de um ciclo repetitivo.

Já Rick acreditava estar vendo um exercito se formando, com todas as forças dispersas, como se tivessem declarado apoio a um principal contingente estando a distância, necessitando de tempo , mas logo se organizando em uma única frente circular, conforme eles se aproximavam. Por algum motivo, isso parecia familiar, mas não conseguia determinar por que, já que nenhuma memória lhe vinha a mente. Acreditara estar tendo déjà vu.

"Você percebeu que existe uma concentração de eventos nesse ponto, como se tivesse mais energia que todos os outros eventos?" – Pete apontou para uma região, chamando a atenção de Rick e de Claud, que aumentara o zoom na região apontada por Pete.

"É um dos eventos que comentei para Myka. Dando zoom, parece que esse ponto é o eixo bem especifico, atraindo a atenção de todos os outros. Nós não vimos antes porque estávamos vendo o mapa inteiro dos EUA." – Claud comentou ao perceber de que evento Pete estava falando.

"Parece-me que o artefato está nesse ponto, como se estivesse querendo juntar todos os outros para ter maior poder." – Rick comentou.

"Talvez tenhamos resolvido o porquê de Dakota do Sul estar chamando tanta atenção. Mas a principal pergunta prevalece: o que?"

Rick olhou o mapa com diversos pontinhos vermelhos piscando, e voltou a pensar naquilo que Myka disse. A maioria dos seus clones estava em objetos. Mas os outros poderiam muito bem ter herdade a capacidade de se clonarem. Supondo que eles teriam essa habilidade, eles teriam se multiplicado infinitamente ao longo dos anos. Mas porque só o caos agora?

"Achei uma coisa interessante no sistema." – Claud disse interrompendo o pensamento de Rick.

"Aquele evento no interior da Califórnia? Tivemos o mesmo aqui em Dakota do Sul, sendo então o marco zero. Mas isso foi cerca de um mês depois da explosão do depósito, e nós ainda não tínhamos o sistema de alarmes pronto." – Aos poucos as peças foram se juntando na mente de Rick.

"E onde foi isso?" – Rick perguntou.

"Nessa cidade onde está o evento mais forte atualmente." – Rick suspirou, tendo achado a peça principal. Ele apoiou as mãos na escrivaninha.

"Talvez Artie esteja certo no fim das contas" – Rick murmurou, mas infelizmente não foi baixo o suficiente.

"Como assim?" – Pete perguntou, chamando a atenção de Claud.

"Isso tudo é minha consequência. Eu criei clones, mas a maioria está em objetos. Estou supondo que o restante tenha sim a minha habilidade de se dividir. E o sistema não consegue determinar que artefato está causando os eventos, pois eles não são objetos, e por não terem um único padrão. Eles são um emaranhado de padrões diferentes, embora sejam a mesma coisa na essência." – Rick disse enquanto levantava a cabeça para olhar Pete.

"Então isso pode ser os seus clones?" – Claud perguntou preocupada.

"Sim. O caos surge quando o líder, que seria eu, supostamente para de trocar de hospedeiros. A primeira tentativa de declarar um novo líder é cerca de um mês depois da última troca, afinal, eu nunca passei mais do que um mês sem trocar de hospedeiro. É apenas um acordo não dito, mas pré-estabelecido entre os clones e eu. Provavelmente, aquele que iniciou o evento não conseguiu convencer todos os outros de que havia a ausência de um líder. Mas agora é o momento mais que certo." – Rick continuou explicando.

"Mas você fez a troca de Myka para esse atual." – Pete comentou.

"Sim, mas esse atual já estava morto. Comentei com Myka que tenho na minha cabeça um mapa virtual dos artefatos e das mentes das pessoas, e antes que você pergunte, era por isso que eu sabia onde cada artefato estaria assim como cada mente que for interessante. Mas também estou supondo que os clones possuem a mesma coisa, senão o eixo não seria tão próximo do Depósito, sem mencionar que eles não sabem da existência do Depósito. Por isso eles não chegaram tão perto. Eles estão apenas tentando declarar um líder novo. E esse mapa só funciona quando o hospedeiro está vivo, foi esse mapa que me permitiu localizar vocês em Seattle, eu ainda possuo uma leve ligação com a mente de Myka." – Rick deu uma pausa para ver se Claud e Pete estavam acompanhando o raciocínio de Rick.

"A primeira declaração de um possível líder sempre acontece no local mais próximo onde o líder trocou de hospedeiro vivo." – Rick disse voltando a olhar para baixo.

"Mas porque eles precisam de um líder novo?" – Claud perguntou, embora já percebesse aonde Rick queria chegar.

"Porque sem um líder, o caos prevalece. É uma verdadeira disputa de poder. E a única forma de eles saberem que ainda existe um líder, é através das minhas mudanças de hospedeiros vivos. E sem um líder, uma nova guerra se inicia que é o que estamos vivendo agora. Assim como eles precisam de um líder para garantir a existência deles." – Rick olhou novamente para o mapa, relembrando de um pequeno detalhe.

"Onde está Myka?" – Rick perguntou, olhando ao redor para ver se por algum acaso ela não estaria por perto, apenas ouvindo e olhando.

"Ela voltou a fazer a pesquisa dela." – Pete comentou indo onde Myka supostamente estaria.

Rick e Pete chegaram à sala onde Myka supostamente estaria, mas constataram que Myka não estava mais no depósito. Pânico invadiu Pete assim que ele percebeu que Myka havia saído do depósito, contrariando ordens. Rick percebeu o pânico de Pete, e em um instante teve o mesmo impulso que Pete: ir correndo para o lado exterior.

"Um carro está faltando." – Pete disse com o tom de pânico presente na voz dele, se relembrando do dia em que Myka abandonou o depósito, embora soubesse que essas eram circunstâncias diferentes.

"Precisamos alcançar Myka antes que ela chegue onde ela está indo. Ela não pode ir para esse local." – Pete olhou para Rick tendo um péssimo pressentimento. Ambos entraram no carro, com Rick na direção, já que ele sabia para onde Myka estava indo. Pete não conseguia pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a segurança de Myka. Rick apenas necessitava cumprir a promessa. E talvez esse fosse o momento em que Rick definiria se ele cumpriu bem a promessa ou não.

"Myka está indo no evento mais forte. Ela vai encontrar o meu primeiro clone." – Rick comentou enquanto dirigia, provavelmente quebrando alguns limites de velocidade, mas no momento não se importou com esse detalhe.

"E isso é bom ou ruim?"

"Definitivamente péssimo. Esse clone é o único que pode me destruir, pois ele é quase a minha metade, e ele possui boa parte de minhas habilidades. Existem apenas duas formas de me destruir. Helena e esse clone. Helena está morta, mas esse clone não." – Pete afundou no banco, percebendo a gravidade da situação.

"Myka não sobreviverá." – Rick olhou para Pete, por alguns momentos, antes de voltar o olhar para a estrada.

"Eu não deixarei Myka morrer, Pete." – Pete olhou-o surpreso. Não sabia o que o fez dizer isso.

"Eu prometi para Helena que iria deixar Myka a salvo. E isso é o que vou fazer." – Rick disse percebendo o olhar de Pete.

"Como você irá fazer isso?" – Pete não sabia como ele poderia garantir que Myka ficaria a salvo. Rick o olhou novamente por poucos momentos.

"Não será a melhor coisa a dizer, mas terei que libertar o meu instinto assassino. É a única forma de matar ele." – Pete ficara mais preocupado, e Rick percebendo a preocupação complementou, - "Pete, prometo que Myka sairá viva do edifício que ela está. Mas quem talvez não saia seja eu. A única forma de matar um clone é a fusão do criador e clone." – Pete o olhava, não sabendo se havia entendido o que Rick estava dizendo.

"Você irá se destruir?" – Pete perguntou receoso.

"Provavelmente sim." – Rick disse impassível sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

Rick, quebrando algumas leis de transito, conseguiu chegar ao local onde Myka havia ido, em pouco tempo, era um prédio ainda em fase de construção. Pete olhou preocupado para Rick, sabendo que prédios em construção são mais perigosos que prédios inteiros.

"Pete, eu irei entrar. Sei que você tem os seus pressentimentos, e sei que você está tendo um agora. Mas assim que isso piorar, entre e resgate Myka, certo? Não posso garantir por conta própria se conseguirei sair com Myka, mas posso garantir que Myka e você sairão daqui." – Pete ouviu com atenção, assentindo, vendo Rick entrar no prédio.

Rick não teve problemas para localizar onde Myka estava devido ao barulho de um corpo se chocando com concreto ser audível. Acelerou os passos, chegando a uma grande área aberta, com algumas poucas colunas, supondo que essa área viraria um hall, encontrando Myka e um homem, claramente tentando invadir a mente de Myka. O homem percebeu a presença de Rick no ambiente.

"O nosso super-herói veio te salvar, querida?" – O homem disse, com o mesmo estilo do sorriso de Rick no rosto.

"Eu não sou nenhum super-herói, você sabe bem disso." – Rick disse, se aproximando mais.

Myka ainda resistia embora soubesse que não conseguiria suportar muito mais. Já havia sido violentamente espancada, estando cansada fisicamente. Ela estava deitada no chão, apoiada na lateral do corpo, quase que se abraçando a si mesma, tentando respirar, aparentemente com uma costela quebrada incomodando um dos pulmões.

"Afaste-se dela. Ela não é assunto seu." – Rick disse ainda se aproximando mais, a passos cautelosos.

Uma risada se fez audível.

"Por que eu deveria me manter longe? Ela é uma humana muito interessante." – Ele disse, se agachando na frente de Myka, - "Certamente aprendeu alguns truques do nosso mestre aqui. Vamos ver até que ponto ela foi uma boa estudante?" – O homem olhou para Rick.

"Ela pode ser, mas não é sua cobaia." – Rick já havia coberto a distancia que precisaria para estar quase frente a frente com ele.

Rick olhou para Myka, pensando em como poderia aliviar a dor dela. Sabia que ela estava sofrendo só de ouvir a respiração dela. Olhou para o homem, e tomou sua decisão. Myka estava de olhos fechados, mas sabia pela voz que Rick estava ali.

Myka abriu os olhos, esperando ver Rick, mas se encontrou em um ambiente diferente, percebendo que as dores haviam sumido, pelo menos temporariamente. Olhou ao seu redor procurando Rick, mas quem encontrou foi Helena. Seu primeiro impulso foi ficar estática, observando o rosto de Helena, prestando atenção nos detalhes do rosto. O ambiente não lhe parecia familiar, mas esse era um detalhe que não importava.

"Não sei se um dia você verá isso, mas espero que Rick faça o favor de lhe mostrar." – Myka então percebeu que isso era uma memória para ela. Helena havia deixando uma mensagem para Myka através de uma memória, sabendo que Rick tinha a habilidade de mostrar memórias para outras pessoas. Myka sorriu sabendo que Helena havia feito isso.

"Sei que não tivemos um começo muito agradável na minha casa, assim como não tivemos diversos momentos agradáveis pelo caminho, mas tenho quase certeza que tivemos alguns momentos, raros, mas agradáveis. Certamente a minha reputação há reparos necessários a fazer, mas hoje, espero que você talvez entenda o porquê disso tudo, ou ao menos, compreenda que eu tive minhas razões e nenhum desses eventos foi suposto para te machucar ou te atingir de qualquer forma. Sei que você já deve ter visto alguma memória minha, mas isso não me preocupa, e tenho profunda esperança de que você me perdoe por qualquer ato que tenha quebrado a sua confiança." – Helena dizia, em alguns momentos quase chegando a sorrir, como se se lembrasse de algum momento especifico.

Myka tentara segurar todas as lágrimas, mas vendo Helena nessa situação, sentindo-a quase vulnerável e sendo honesta fora o suficiente para algumas singelas lágrimas serem derramadas. As memórias dos momentos em que Helena pareceu trair a confiança dela já não incomodava mais ela, que simplesmente as deixava invadirem a mente. O que mais importava no momento era Helena ali.

"Acredito que se Rick mostrar isso a você, eu esteja morta. Sei que você sempre se perguntou quem eu era no fim das contas, depois de todos aqueles momentos que eu parecia ser a vilã e a heroína. Se eu realmente estiver morta, Myka, apenas peço o perdão. Sei que se tivéssemos tido mais tempo, eu teria te contado sobre a minha vida, ou qualquer aspecto que você quisesse saber a respeito. Mas tenho plena confiança de que Rick fará esse serviço o melhor da forma que ele puder fazer. Sei que sua mente é curiosa, sei que você sempre quer as respostas para as tantas perguntas que você tem, mas apenas peço para se contentar com as poucas que você tem."

Myka não sabia o que pensar da situação toda, nunca que havia imaginado que teria alguma memória desse tipo com Rick, e muito menos que ele fosse mostrar.

"Apenas espero que você tenha respostas o suficiente para viver a sua vida sem se ter grande preocupações comigo, pois sei que você possui uma adorável memória fotográfica que ajudou em muitas ocasiões, mas essas respostas devem ser o suficiente para dar descanso a sua mente e ao coração." – Myka olhou quase surpresa para Helena, que dera um sorriso, quase rindo, como se ela soubesse qual seria a reação de Myka.

"Myka, não é nenhuma surpresa que você ao mínimo tinha um interesse romântico em mim. E infelizmente, talvez seja tarde demais também para dizer que eu correspondia." – O olhar de Helena nesse instante se tornou quase triste, fazendo Myka instintivamente levantar uma mão, mas parou-a no meio do caminho ao se lembrar de Rick.

"Myka, apenas um último pedido: continue sendo aquela que eu conheci. Assim como Pete, Artie e Claud a conheceu, e o depósito sempre precisará de você." – Myka olhou-a sabendo que quando piscasse os olhos estaria de volta à realidade, sentindo novamente as dores.

Fechou os olhos hesitante, vendo a memória desaparecer, e sentindo a dor voltar. Ela podia ouvir barulhos de corpos chocando-se em socos, mas suspeitasse que fossem mais do que isso. Abriu os olhos, vendo Rick e o homem lutando, embora percebesse que a cada soco, os dois permanecessem na mesma posição por alguns rápidos momentos.

Em um primeiro momento, ela não podia ver tantos detalhes, mas pouco a pouco sua visão foi normalizando, fazendo-a perceber o estado de Rick. Ele estava com a boca sangrando, provavelmente não se incomodando muito, mas percebera que a ferida estava demorando a se curar, indicando um possível desgaste, pois sabia que Rick era capaz de se regenerar.

Rick ouviu passos distantes, sabendo que era Pete, mas ficara distraído o suficiente ao olhar para ver se Pete estava por perto, sendo derrubado no chão pelo homem, sendo estrangulado. Myka poderia dizer que fora capaz de ver uma leve linha tênue entre os dois como se Rick estivesse tentando sair do corpo, embora não pudesse, pois o corpo mais próximo era o homem, e ele não poderia tomar o corpo de Myka novamente.

Pete percebeu o estado de Myka assim como percebeu o estado de Rick. Seu primeiro instinto foi correr até Myka, sentindo a adrenalina percorrer suas veias. Percebeu que Myka estava com dificuldades respiratórias, mas dera um suspiro de alivio ao ver que nada mais estava quebrado, embora Myka talvez precisasse de alguns pontos cirúrgicos.

"Mais um super-herói para salvar a nossa querida?" – O homem provocou Pete, que percebera que ele possuía algumas características em comum com Rick.

Rick aproveitando da distração do homem conseguiu virar os dois, ficando por cima do homem, dessa vez ele estrangulando o outro.

"Pete, leve Myka para fora!" – Rick gritou para Pete, que se levantara quase aos trôpegos, tentando levantar Myka também que se recusava, querendo ficar para ajudar.

"Myka, por favor, saia daqui!" – Rick tentou mais uma vez convencer Myka, mantendo os olhos fixos no homem, sabendo que se ficasse distraído perderia a luta.

"Por que?" – Myka perguntou, sabendo que não era a coisa mais adequada a fazer no momento.

"Porque eu prometi que iria manter você a salvo. Helena apenas me fez prometer isso porque você foi a única pessoa que ela amou verdadeiramente na vida depois de Christina. Por favor, saia daqui." – Myka ouvira atordoada as palavras de Rick, se lembrando da memória que Rick havia mostrado há poucos momentos.

Pete aproveitou esse momento para pegar Myka, e arrastar para longe do prédio. Myka ao perceber que Pete estava conseguindo levá-la para longe de Rick, tentou desesperadamente lutar contra Pete, mas a sua situação apenas lhe prejudicara, se resignando então a derramar lágrimas percebendo o que Helena queria dizer verdadeiramente.

Myka percebeu que a linha tênue que ela havia visto entre os dois ficara mais forte, mas não tivera tempo de chegar a qualquer conclusão, pois a próxima coisa que se lembra era de acordar no hospital, com Claud e Pete no quarto. Ela tentou se lembrar do que havia acontecido nesse momento, mas apenas conseguia se lembrar de pequenos fragmentos.

"Myka, como você está se sentindo?" – Pete havia chamado o médico, que entrara no quarto perguntando. Myka percebera que não tinha mais tanta dor, ao tentar se mexer.

"Talvez um pouco confusa." – Myka disse por final.

"Não se preocupe, isso é normal depois de explosões." – A última palavra chamou a atenção de Myka. Ela não se lembrava de nenhuma explosão.

O médico fez os exames necessários, enquanto Pete e Claud aguardavam um momento a sós para contar o que aconteceu. Myka ficara desacordada por algumas horas. Depois de alguns momentos, o médico declarou que Myka iria ter que ficar apenas a noite para observações, devido à memória, e então saiu do quarto.

"Myka, o que você lembra?" – Pete foi o primeiro a perguntar, enquanto Claud se sentava em uma das poltronas que tinha no quarto. Myka tentou se lembrar de tudo, mas a ultima coisa de que tinha certeza de que se lembrava bem era momentos antes de Pete conseguir tirar ela do prédio.

"Lembro-me de ter lutado contra você para tentar ir até Rick, mas não consegui. Mais do que isso, apenas alguns fragmentos." – Pete ouviu, enquanto assentia, - "Pete, o médico mencionou de uma explosão. Que explosão?" – Myka perguntou percebendo o olhar quase derrotado de Pete.

"Houve uma explosão no momento que saímos do prédio. Eu estava com esse pressentimento de que o prédio iria explodir, então consegui levar você até a caçamba que tinha perto da entrada, que foi o nosso refúgio contra a explosão." – Pete disse enquanto se sentava na outra poltrona vaga.

"Rick disse que só havia um jeito de destruir aquele clone, que era a fusão do criador e clone. A fusão gerou uma explosão." – Pete complementou ao ver o olhar interrogativo de Myka.

"Depois de alguns estudos na área, constatei que a fusão tinha energia suficiente para destruir Dakota do Sul, e provavelmente Rick sabia disso, então ele conseguiu redirecionar parte da energia para dentro de si, o que acabou destruindo-o." – Claud disse.

Conforme Pete e Claud diziam o que havia acontecido, Myka foi sendo capaz de se lembrar gradualmente do que havia se acontecido. Mas a ultima lembrança dela que ela possuía antes de acordar era do momento da explosão, que havia gerado uma onda de choque, o que foi suficiente para fazer Myka perder a consciência, já que ela já estava fisicamente e mentalmente exausta e essa foi a forma que o organismo dela encontrou de proteger ela.

"Então, não existe mais nenhum clone e nenhum evento?" – Myka perguntou depois que Pete e Claud terminaram de falar.

"Não. Todos eles causaram pequenas ondas de choques, mas sumiram todos assim que Rick se destruiu." – Claud respondeu. Myka recostou a cabeça no travesseiro.

"Artie deve estar furioso comigo." – Myka comentou.

"Parcialmente. No momento, a preocupação dele é com o governo." – Pete respondeu.

Myka suspirou, sabia que Artie iria ficar bravo com ela por alguns dias, mas logo eles iriam se resolver. Provavelmente o governo iria adotar algumas medidas não muito positivas para o depósito, mas sabia que logo eles estariam de volta à velha rotina.

E a velha rotina foi estabelecida novamente, embora Myka se pegasse pensando em Helena e em Rick. Às vezes, se refugiava no quarto deixando as memórias com Helena invadir sua mente, apenas como uma forma de ver Helena, e aliviar a saudade. Claud encontrou uma carta de Rick dizendo como ela poderia atualizar o sistema para ser capaz de detectar artefatos vivos, caso houvesse algum outro.

Rick também havia deixado uma carta para Myka.

* * *

Então, não irei mais viajar porque a viagem foi cancelada, mas não estou triste porque irei pegar o dinheiro de volta, e vou usar esse dinheiro para ir na SDCC 2013 :D

Apenas 1 SEMANA para a Season Premiere da quarta temporada! Ansioso?

Certamente eu estou!

Até mais!


	8. Capítulo 7

**Créditos:** **Warehouse 13 e seus personagens são propriedades de Syfy Network**; "Dangerous" é uma fanfiction sem fins lucrativos. Apenas um dos personagens apresentado aqui é de minha total autoria._  
_

* * *

_Já faz mais de um mês que Rick se destruiu. A velha rotina do depósito foi reestabelecida embora não tenhamos mais nenhum evento com a mesma carga de emoção que os clones de Rick trouxeram. Eu e Artie passamos por alguns atritos devido ao meu 'episódio de desobediência de uma simples ordem'. Sei que eu não deveria ter ido naquele local, mas sou conhecida por querer todas as respostas, uma atitude que preciso tentar controlar mais._

_Eu ouvi a conversa que Rick teve com Pete naquele dia, sabendo que no fundo essa era a peça central. Naquele instante, minha mente simplesmente parou de dizer que havia algo errado na situação toda. Apenas pensei que essa era a minha única chance. Talvez a minha chance de ganhar mais uma costela quebrada, mas a minha desobediência me trouxe mais uma memória de Helena. Talvez uma das mais tocantes que tenho e que guardarei comigo enquanto eu ainda respirar._

_Rick me deixou uma carta. Ele talvez suspeitasse que ele não fosse ficar muito tempo por perto, embora ele tenha tentado. Essencialmente, a carta consiste de fatos sobre Helena, mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele sabia que ele não daria respostas suficientes para mim, embora soubesse que Helena havia pedido para eu me contentar com as poucas que eu tinha._

_Hoje, já não considero mais Helena como vilã ou heroína. Certamente ela quebrou a minha confiança, mas hoje já não sou mais capaz de sentir ódio ou qualquer sentimento negativo a respeito dela. Ela teve as razões para fazer cada momento da vida dela, vindo a aprender mais tarde. Claro que a presença de Rick na mente dela não a ajudou em diversos momentos, mas hoje sabendo dos diversos parâmetros que movimentaram a vida de Helena, sou capaz de perdoar ela, afinal, eu acreditei nela, e estava certa no fim das contas._

_Sobre Rick, eu nunca imaginaria que algo como ele poderia existir. Helena certamente deveria ter sentido um pouco de orgulho por ter conseguido essa proeza, mas os momentos não eram propícios para isso, e talvez nunca sejam, já que ela se sentiria culpada por ter permitido tal criação._

_É espantoso pensar que Rick tenha cumprido seriamente a promessa que ele fizera à Helena, embora ele não tivesse qualquer obrigação. Ele não tinha nenhuma obrigação de ter voltado meses depois de ele ter abandonado o meu corpo. Ele poderia ter muito bem ter considerado promessa cumprida. Talvez no fim das contas, ele tenha adquirido alguma característica dos seres humanos. Hoje sei que Rick apenas me mostrou aquela memória como forma de aliviar momentaneamente a minha dor no momento, enquanto sofria a própria dor ao lutar com um clone, com o qual aprendi que se tratava de uma quase metade dele._

_Se Rick não tivesse feito qualquer ação que fosse diretamente ligada à promessa dele, talvez eu não estivesse aqui. Talvez ele tivesse me abandonado morta, ou até mesmo, eu teria sido usada pelo clone dele, se eu já não tivesse aprendido a evitar os danos mentais. Ainda carrego alguns desses comigo, embora atualmente eles já estejam mais discretos, quase desaparecidos por total. Eles apenas me servem de lembrança do que passei nesses últimos meses tentando entender Helena. _

_Eu sempre soubera desde aquele evento envolvendo o tridente minoico, que Helena não era a pessoa que ela mostrava ser. Ela era muito mais vulnerável do que ela aparentava ser. Talvez ela tivesse medo de confiar e amar absolutamente alguém para perder bruscamente, como acontecera com Christina. Essa é uma perda que nenhuma mãe deveria sofrer, mas Helena infelizmente sofreu. E isso quase destruiu o mundo moderno, embora Helena soubesse no fundo que essa não era a melhor forma de obter justiça pela morte de Christina, sem mencionar que ela mataria pessoas inocentes._

_Helena nunca me pareceu ser alguém capaz de matar pessoas inocentes. Pessoas criminosas, talvez. Mas jamais inocentes. Talvez eu apenas tenha sido a única pessoa que persistiu na procura de resposta para o comportamento de Helena em determinados momentos, pois eu havia sido a única pessoa a ver a Helena verdadeira por trás daquela imagem que ela fizera questão de construir, embora tivesse arruinado alguns aspectos durante o decorrer da vida dela._

_E por esses e muitos outros aspectos, eu considero Helena perdoada. E mais do que isso, ela estará sempre em meu coração e em minha mente. Assim como Rick terá sempre consideração por minha parte, por ter garantido que eu sobreviveria a tudo no fim das contas, e por ter me ensinado e mostrado algumas coisas sobre Helena que talvez a humanidade nunca saiba._

_Helena certamente merece mais ser lembrada como H.G. Wells para aqueles que sabem não sabem da real identidade. E aqueles que sabem, criarão a sua forma de se lembrar de Helena._

* * *

E o fim chegou.

Muito obrigada por terem acompanhado!

Apenas faltam 3 dias para Season Premiere da quarta temporada! :D


End file.
